Supposed to Stay in Vegas
by Wicked-Jedi-Charm
Summary: She should have known taking Hunter's advice would lead to trouble. But she didn't expect to wake up with a splitting headache and a ring on her finger. Could this get any worse? Of course, because her 'Husband' just exited the bathroom. Takes place sometime after the Season 2 finale. This is for you Skyeward Shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, what the hell am I doing right? I Still Love Him isn't finished yet! Don't worry, I love that story too much to abandon it. I just had to post this, it's been on my mind the last few days and I thought you Skyeward fans would love it.**

 **Pairing: SkyeWard (Do I even need to list this anymore?) Forever a Shipper**

 **Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with MCU or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I own nothing, just a writer with an idea.**

Chapter 1

She noticed the ring almost immediately, the unusual weight on that hand calling her attention to it. She goes out for drinks in Vegas on time. One time! Next thing she knows, she's got a pounding in her head that could rival Thor's hammer, and an unknown husband.

Her first instinct was to bolt while he was in the shower. It's just a one night stand, and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Except she'd married this one night stand. God, she should have stayed home and had that movie marathon with Jemma.

Should've, could've, would've. But didn't. No, She had to spend her weekend off in Vegas. She would murder Hunter later for suggesting the idea.

"Oh yes it was great, I relaxed all right and woke up married!" She huffed.

Right now, she needed to get dressed. Then she could address the elephant in the hotel suite, more specifically the bathroom. Coulson and May were going to wring her neck. She could barely remember the name of the drink she ordered, let alone the name of her new husband's.

Skye gently sat up, wincing at how sore she felt. They had really done everything last night. She couldn't even remember if he was any good. Her body screamed yes, but the aches in her muscles had her thinking he had been to drunk to hold back.

Ugh, screw clothes, she'll just lay there a while. Pretend she was sleeping so he would leave, yeah, no awkward conversations, no trouble when she got back to base. She'd probably given him a fake name anyway, to avoid being contacted again.

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

Damn, she hadn't even laid back down. "That's a big under-" Wait. She knew that voice.

"Yeah, there's still hot water, if you want to take a shower?"

This had to be a joke, or a horrible nightmare. There was no way she'd ever be drunk enough to marry him! Or sleep with him! There wasn't a drink strong enough to make her that stupid. No way in hell. Though apparently, every way on Earth. Wait, maybe this was a joke. Hunter had to have set this up.

"Oh god, you almost had me there for a moment. Where's Coulson? Is he hiding in the closet with a camera? Or is he in the next room? Is the camera in the flowers?"

His brow furrowed as he came toward her. It was about that time she noticed he only had a towel wrapped around his hips. She bit her lip to stop from licking her lips. He left very little to the imagination. No, now was not the time to be thinking that!

"Skye?"

She flinched away from his hand, her own stumbling to get the ring off her finger. When she finally did, she threw it at him, scooting as far back as she could and pulling the sheets up to cover herself. It was no surprise when he caught it. Damn super spy and his super reflexes.

"Stay away from me."

"Skye.."

"Don't! Just- Just go.."

He didn't listen to her, not that she'd been expecting him to. This was Grant Ward, the last she'd seen him, they're been on a mission to save Lincoln. Oh God, Lincoln, what would he think? If he found out.

The hydra agent sat down next to her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't remember any of last night do you?"

It was coming back to her, now that she was more awake, he'd shown up somewhere between her mumbling about 'damn happy people' and ' my dad killed my mom, who tried to kill me.'

Somehow, despite her displeasure, he'd wound up sitting with her and sharing his own story. How he accidentally killed his girlfriend, who had been disguised as May. How any of that had ended with them at the alter was still a mystery to her.

"Do you always have an engagement ring in your pocket?"

It was a random question, that she didn't really want to know the answer to. But she'd gone to enough Vegas weddings to know they didn't have rings as beautiful as that in the jewelry store there. Her ring had too much detail in the craftsmanship and it had fit her hand perfectly.

He chuckled softly, turning the ring over in his hand. She was pretty sure the diamond, or maybe diamonds, were at least two karat, maybe three, but the silver bands that wove around it made it seem larger. It was at that same moment she saw a matching silver band, with four small diamonds engraved in it, on his finger. Was it just her, or was that a little too suspicious?

"No. This was made specifically for someone a long time ago." His voice sounded far away, and Skye found herself unable to stop him from putting it back in her hand. "It was made for you."

She frowned as he made her read the inscription inside. '~You're My One & Only Skye~'

She jerked back, taking the sheets with her as she stumbled off the bed. Even though her legs protested, begging her to lay back down.

"What the hell Ward!?"

He'd been drowning his sorrows over his dead girlfriend, while he had a ring made for someone else in his pocket. How sick was that? Did he not get how twisted that was? Was this all that just a cover story, had he really been searching for her?

"I had them made before San Juan. I was going to get it melted down and remade before..." He broke off, and she could tell by the dark look in his eyes, he was thinking about Agent 33's death again.

Skye picked up her bag, while he was distracted, locking herself in the bathroom. "I want a divorce!"

"Skye.."

"I don't want to hear it. I was drunk, that was the only reason I agreed to this shit!"

She turned on the shower, drowning out any response he may have had. With any hope he would be gone before she got out and she could put this all behind her. Yeah, she could just go home a day early and pretend she wasn't married to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most want serial killer.

If only, right?

Ward was sitting on the bed, now fully clothed, her ring held delicately in his hand. He looked to be tracing the outside of the two bands that molded to hold it's gem inside a silver flower. It made her wonder if he had remembered from when she'd made a comment about how much she'd loved Galadriel's ring. During the Lord of the Rings marathon the team had had on one of their weekends off.

The ring looked almost exactly the same, telling her he must have. But that had been ages ago, before everything with Hydra started.

"I still want to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." She made to leave, but he closed the door just as she pulled it open.

"What if this is our second chance?"

"I shot you four times."

He grimaced, but didn't let her escape just yet. Damn him and his muscles.

"If you had really wanted me dead, you would have shot for the head." His gaze softened a little, and he held out the ring to her once again. "Please, Skye. Give us a chance."

She almost melted under that stare, so full of hope. He really wanted to try this again.. Well more for the first time. Those ten seconds in Providence didn't count. Though wasn't this a little to fast? Really, way too fast. Not even his best puppy eyes could get her to agree to this.

"Goodbye, Ward."

She pushed him back enough that she could slip out, desperately hoping this could all be put behind her. She was so caught up in all the thoughts buzzing through her brain, that she almost didn't hear him correct her.

"It's Grant."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **I don't know if this will continue, it's just a random fanfiction thought. If it does become more, I'm sorry it will have to wait till my other Skyeward is finished. If you haven't read that, you should check it out, I've been told it's pretty good.**

 **Anyway, Favorite/Follow/Review!**

 **Until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was perfect, no on had questioned her early return, and Jemma had been all too happy to let her crash the Biochemist's weekend marathoning. She'd missed the firth three Harry Potter films, but didn't really mind since her mind was too busy to pay any attentions to the remaining movies.

The only ones, as far as she could tell, that had any suspicions of her one night vacation were Hunter and May. The first being, because she'd sent him flying into a wall without a word the moment she saw him. The latter, because she had been there to see the quake inhuman make a Hunter mold in the brick of the training room.

The she had been amused when it happened, she looked more than a little concerned by the outburst. It was only her cool demeanor, knowing Skye would go to her if it were truly a problem, that kept her from asking. Not that marrying the enemy wasn't a huge problem, but May didn't need to know that.

Hunter was another thing entirely. When he wasn't checking on Bobbi, he was trying to get her to spill all the 'possibly juicy' details. He'd gone to Vegas enough to know what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. She knew there had to be an interesting story there, but wasn't willing to spill her secret to hear it.

No way, she was going to carry this to the grave, if she could. Some part of her was terrified Ward would find the base and let loose the secret of their 'hook up' in Vegas. It would be down right chaos if he even stepped one foot in the playground, especially after everything her and Kara had done to Bobbi.

The inhuman had wanted to check on her recovery progress, but found herself overwhelmed with guilt every time she came near the medical area's entrance. She'd slept with and married the man who had tortured her and nearly gotten her killed. She felt like a traitor, like she didn't deserve to be there.

Damn Ward, for putting her in the position to be thinking such thoughts. This was all his fault. Why had he even been in Vegas? He was a wanted US criminal! Why hadn't some facial recognition gone off and gotten him captured?! Why hadn't he stayed in Spain? Or wherever he'd been based and gotten himself drunk there? She only kept coming up with more questions than she had answers for. That she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know the answers to. But that didn't stop her from coming up with a million more.

Then there was the other problem she was facing. Lincoln. The electric inhuman was dodging her calls. Sending her right to voice mail every single damn time, which was normal. Except usually he let her call through once a week. It had been three. What could he possibly be doing?

A completely unrealistic part of her wondered if he knew. Though there was no possible way he could without her or Ward telling him, and he had never even met Ward. And she hadn't been able to get a hold of him to even think of telling him that. Not that she ever would, no way. She'd carry this to her grave.

"Skye?"

The quake inhuman nearly dropped her phone, when she felt the cold gloved hand on her shoulder. Coulson gave her an apologetic yet slightly amused smile, letting his robotic hand fall.

"Was that Lincoln?"

She scowled a little, glaring at the piece of technology in her hand. "No, just his voice mail." She almost hissed the words out.

The director sighed, placing his real hand on her shoulder this time. It was weird how the temperature difference was so large. "He'll talk when he's ready."

"I know, it's just-.. I'm worried.." Yep, she was definitely that. There probably wasn't anyone more worried than she was then. Not on the base at least, but that didn't exactly have anything to do with Lincoln.

She knew he could take care of himself, and he was probably trying to settle in before he talked to her again. He was a lot easier to understand than Ward. God only knew what the 'private contractor' was doing at that very moment. She was really hoping he was getting drunk somewhere and accidentally walk in to traffic. Or perhaps on the run from local police.

Coulson squeezed her shoulder a little, and if she wasn't mistaken it seemed like he was waiting for something. Had May spoken with him? What a dumb question, of course she had. What had she said? Or had he picked up that there was something odd about her behavior the last few weeks? She was pretty sure she wasn't imagining it, though she wished she was, but there was no way she would spill just because he was waiting for a confession.

"I'm gonna go..." She left it kind of open. Since she didn't really want to tell Coulson she was about to tear apart one of their punching bags. He'd just see that as another reason to find out what was up with her. Skye was surprised he didn't stop her when she moved to leave him. Even more so when he didn't say anything more.

She was happy to find the training room deserted, last thing she wanted was a worried May or curious Hunter. Just her and the punching bag she would imagine being Ward. Nothing could be better than that.

She was just laying in her first few punches, when she recognized the sound of the door opening. Damn. So much for just being her and her punching bag. No biggie, just so long as she doesn't start talking to herself while she beats out her annoyance.

That probably would have worked out quite well, had the room's new occupant not come to talk to her. She hesitated for a moment, as they went to brace the bag for her, only to continue punching as though they weren't there. Great. She almost asked if Coulson had sent him.

"Hey Tremors."

"Hey."

"What has you so wound up?"

She wanted to yell absolutely nothing, but that wouldn't be the best course of action. He would know something was definitely wrong if she snapped at him. She just had to wave it off as something other than her unplanned marriage to a murderer.

"Honestly, Mack.. a lot of things." She paused to look up at him, before returning her gaze to the spot she'd been hitting. "Lincoln hasn't been picking up, Bobbi's still in intense recovery mode, and I feel like everyone's still treating me with kid gloves."

All things that had been bothering her, just not the one that had been a constant fear on her mind. Mack sighed, giving her a small smile.

"He'll talk to you when he's ready, and from what I hear, Bobbi's going to start physical therapy soon. You're worrying about things out of your control. Everything will be alright in the end."

She wondered for a moment what he would think if he knew the bastard, that had almost killed his partner, was married to the inhuman he was looking at. How would he treat her if he found out? Even if she had a chance to explain, what are the chances he and everyone else would turn on her?

"That's good, and you're right. I guess I should relax.." She softened her blows to the bag a little, trying to give the impression that she was wearing out.

S.H.I.E.L.D was supposed to be home, but what happened if they turned on her again. Had they even fully accepted her back in? This was supposed to be the family that had always been looking out for her, but what if it was time she left the nest? That's stupid, this was her home and these people were her family. It was normal for families to fight anyway, sooner or later everything would be back to normal.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **And here end chapter two! How are we feeling about this? Sorry no Ward this chapter, just more Daisy. Maybe the next chapter will be his? I dunno.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer is in the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please favorite follow and/or review! I'll be back when I can!**

 **Till then**

 **Tootles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So just to clear up any confusion there may be on the time line and where this fic is located on it.**

 **The first chapter took place the weekend following S2 Ep 22 finale, though there are obviously some things at the end of that episode that did not happen.**

 **1\. Jemma Simmons did not get sucked into the Monolith and transported to Maveth.**

 **2\. Instead of going to the bar we see Ward in at the end of Season 2, he went to a different bar in Las Vegas. Leading to him running into Skye.**

 **3\. Notice I referred to her as Skye, that does not mean Cal has not gone through T.A.H.I.T.I, it just means that she has not legally changed her name to Daisy. She still goes by Skye in this fanfic.**

 **Now as for Season 3, hopefully none of this will follow that at all. Cause really, with the inhumans and everything, that would just make it a whole lot more complicated and lead to Grant Ward's horribly depressing death. So too bad season 3! We are leaving you out of this, that means there's also no inhuman outbreak. Sorry people! Just Skye and Lincoln for this fic.**

 **Hopefully that answers any and all questions. If not, PM me or ask in a review.**

 **Now I believe I promised you some Ward?**

 **Going back to chapter one**

Chapter 3

He didn't know what he was expecting to meet when he left the bathroom. Part of him had been hoping she would still be sleeping, so he could gaze upon her peaceful expression once more, before the drama started. He'd already spent an hour admiring the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the way her body curled closer when he moved, before finally pulling away to clean up.

There was also the silent fear building inside him that she would run while he was gone. Write it off as nothing more than a one night stand. They had both been hammered by the end of the night, so he was already expecting her to have no memory of their escapades. Though what he didn't expect, was exactly what he got. A hungover Skye, only just trying to sit up, and already regretting it by the grimace on her face. He caught that it took her a moment to recognize his voice, as he'd thought, she didn't remember anything.

The mood only got worse as he went to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself in her off center state. She only jerked away, tossing her ring at him, before moving farther away while trying to keep herself covered up.

It was a heavy reminder that they were not friends, nor even acquaintances in her eyes. As he'd told Coulson, he knew the team would never forgive him. He'd just hoped, maybe, just maybe, she could. She had, after all, seen every side of him there was. Both good and bad, strong and weak.

Her question caught him off guard, being the last he would expect her to ask in this situation. He almost laughed at the irony. He'd been carrying it for what felt like ages, having planned to melt it down after San Juan to make a better ring more suited to Kara's style. Funny how it had ended up on the hand it was originally made for.

~You're My One & Only Skye~

It sounded so cheesy now, looking back on when he'd had it fashioned. Not long after he'd escaped custody. He'd gotten the diamonds for both his and her ring mostly from his mother's jewelry box, same with the silver. Only the largest in her ring was bought with some of the money he'd stashed.

He remembered the man he'd had fashion it had given him quite the look when he told him to make an almost exact replica of Galadriel's ring. Must have thought he was some crazy Lord of the Rings fan. Not really, but the girl who was going to one day wear it absolutely loved it. Kara hadn't been as fond of the series..

She'd thought it was just as cheesy, he knew Skye would have found it romantic, had things been different. The look she gave the ring when she came back from the shower told him she still loved it, loved that he'd remembered. Part of her was still the fan girl who would stand outside Stark Tower or beg Coulson for the night off so she could go see a new movie premier.

It was easy to block her from leaving when he still outweighed her in strength and size. Though it became more difficult when she reminded him of what happened in that church, he still couldn't let her go. He knew May's training, Skye was better than that, if she'd meant to kill him he would be dead.

All he could do was offer her ring back to her, and beg that she reconsider. He was sure what he wanted, he always had been. It didn't matter who he was or what he was doing, as long as she was there with him.

For a moment, it almost looked like she may cave, accept him for him. Give in to the life he wanted to make for her. Then she pushed him out of the way and made her escape. He let her go, the sting of rejection coming back with a sinister bite. But he wouldn't dare force her to stay, not even to protect his own heart.

"It's Grant."

He hadn't stayed very long after that, half expecting her to report him to the police or have S.H.I.E.L.D send in a task force. He was a wanted criminal on American soil after all.

Now he was lounging at a bar somewhere just outside Sydney, a drink in one hand and his phone in the other. He knew she was probably asleep already, maybe even going to wake up in an hour to go a few rounds with May. He'd been so focused on what the message should say, that he'd forgotten the difference in time zones.

A sigh escaped him as he placed the device down, still waiting for the notification light to flash. He swished his drink, trying to distract himself. She didn't have to respond, he reminded himself. It was up to her, and he would respect her decision. But he would regret it forever if he didn't try at least once more.

He'd given her time to think. Perhaps now she would be more willing to address their predicament and think about a possible future for them. She had been under a lot of stress that week anyway, with her mom going to war with S.H.I.E.L.D, then trying to kill her, and her friend running off. What? He listened to her drunk rambles.

He sighed again, swishing the contents of his glass once more, that it caught the attention of the bartender. Who had been cleaning up the spot a few seats over from him.

"Let me guess, she was supposed to walk in an hour ago?"

He wanted to point out that he was waiting for his wife to respond to a text, not a date, but chose not to give that much information. As far as anyone in this place knew, he was an architect that had moved to town for reasons not disclosed.

"That obvious huh?" Just play along, no point making it any more complicated for the man.

James, as the name tag on his shirt said, chuckled, placing moving a little closer to where he sat at the bar. "Not the first man I've seen a man get stood up and pretend he's just here to get wasted after a hard day."

Ward wanted to point out that he was far from wasted, but remembered he was pretending to have a normal tolerance for the beverage he was drinking. Meaning he should be acting as though his coordination was leaving and his vision impaired, not a man that had only had one glass.

He sloppily shrugged his shoulder, watching the liquid move in his glass. Though really watching the bartender and the other occupants of the place. Never know where trouble might be lurking. He'd run into some Hydra hoping to re-recruit him only a few days before, when he was in Moscow. He didn't want to add more reasons for Skye to hate him, so he'd left.

"So, was it a blind date or did you know her?"

He regretted coming in on a slow night, if it had been busy James wouldn't have any time to chat so long. Thinking fast, the spy constructed a story that he would buy.

"Met her on this online dating site my buddy signed me up for. Was supposed to meet her for the first time in person tonight."

James looked like he was about to say something like 'her loss man,' but was pulled away when a new customer came in. Ward was quick to place what he owed under his glass and make his escape. He'd had enough of talking to random strangers. The only person he wanted to talk to was the one who most likely least wanted to chat with him.

Not that he could blame her, he could never blame her. She hadn't signed up for all the baggage he carried. She had only known him to be T-1000 and Super Spy. None of this Hydra mole and serial killer that she now knew.

He couldn't change the past, but maybe he could change the future, make one where they could be happy together. He didn't want forgiveness, his actions were unforgivable. He just wanted her, wanted to love her. Make a place where they could be happy together. A place that didn't have S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra breathing down their necks. They could have that, couldn't they? He could change for her, become a man she would love.

He could at least do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was stress. It had to be. Her mom had turned out to be everyone's worst nightmare, even tried to kill her own daughter. Then she'd watched her dad kill her mom, to protect her. Next, Lincoln had run off, saying he didn't want to have anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. Meeting and marrying Ward in Vegas had just been the icing on the cake.

When nothing happened, she switched to blaming her excessive exercising, and weight loss. Instead of her usual socializing, she spent more time in the gym than everyone else combined. Mack had even found her hanging on to her punching bag half asleep. That one held out a lot longer than her stress theory, but even that was eventually dropped.

The only other plausible theory had her standing in the ladies department of a 24 Hour convenient store. You'd think it being 2015 that the cashier wouldn't be giving her the you-should-be-ashamed look, when she brought her single item to the counter, especially when she herself couldn't be any older than twenty-five. But that didn't stop Ellen, as her vest read, from staring. She was an adult, it's not like she was a teenager, this shouldn't be weird. The younger woman had even gone as far as to ask if she wanted it double bagged. She was lucky she didn't revert the store to ruble. When had it become weird for someone obviously older than her to buy such an item? She had no idea, all she knew was that she left before anyone else could see her purchase.

"This is stupid.." She whispered, though she was now alone in her room. God someone up there really had it in for her if this was correct. Then again, what had gotten her into this mess was pretty stupid.

Skye's hand twitched toward her phone, where a text from her hydra serial killer husband had been pulled up on screen. He must have put his number into her phone in Vegas. She'd gotten it at about three that morning and instantly been wide awake after seeing what the message contained.

" _I'm not sorry about what happened, I only wish the circumstances had been different. Please contact me. I don't want this to be the end."_

She knew it was him, without even needing to read the name he'd put in her contacts. Though that had brightened her mood for a brief moment. Mr. Johnson, it was either she had told him Cal's last name then, or he had found out before she did. It was amusing to think though, that he was willing to change his last name. Then again it could have been because the name Ward would have sent up a few too many red flags.

She didn't respond, not that he probably expected her to. She needed space, and he had given it to her, now he was hoping she had calmed enough to have an actual conversation. Too bad for him, calm was the last thing she was. She shouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing.

One drunk night in Vegas, one night! She ends up married and now possibly this! He better hope the next time they met she was drunk, otherwise she would finish him off. After she beat her knuckles black and blue on his face.

She grimaced, looking around her. Sure, she was alone, but living with spies had made her paranoid about bugs and cameras. This time was no exception, and the last thing she wanted was for anyone to find out about this. Well, maybe almost anyone.

It had been grating on her for weeks, not being able to tell anyone anything. Not having anybody to talk to, no one to confide in about certain circumstances. Swearing she would take it to the grave was looking more impossible to her everyday. Her gaze shifted back to her phone, it was a little late, but she may still be up. Skye couldn't keep all this to herself anymore, especially if her fears were confirmed, and she really needed help to rule out some things.

Jemma Simmons, was dressed in her fuzzy polka dot pajamas, when she answered the door. She'd already taken out her pony tail, and the squint of her eyes at the hall light told Skye she'd already been laid down for the night.

"Sorry, I know it's late.." She wasn't any better than the scientist, wearing an oversized tee and short pj bottoms. Though at least she'd left her fuzzy bunny slippers in her room.

That sorry was the first of many to follow, after the biochemist had accepted her into her room and they had settled down for a long, long, long talk. Skye didn't even want to look at what time it was when she finally finished telling the woman everything. She didn't want to look up and see the look Simmons was giving her when it was all said and out in the air.

Please don't have her regret this. Jemma was trustworthy, she knew she wouldn't tell a soul, but circumstances being what they are. Skye wasn't even sure she was reliable with this information. It was pretty bad, and there was no way the biochemist would be able lie if anyone asked her the right kind of questions, even the wrong type of questions would have her squealing.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry.. I should have just kept this to myself, now you're going to-"

A hand covering her mouth and stopped the inhuman from continuing what would have most definitely become an hour long rant. That same hand, made her look up to meet the worried eyes of Simmons. This was worse than having Fitz be the only one that knew about her powers, then having everyone find out all over again.

"Relax, Skye. You were drunk, but it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. You're scared. I'm scared. But I'm glad you trust me with this. I've been worried for weeks that it was something far-" She broke off there, and Skye was sure she had planned to say 'worse' but knew nothing was worse than this, except maybe death. "Not that it matters now. What matters is you, are you okay?"

Was it bad that she was relieved to finally be able to answer that question honestly? "Terrified. I just want all of this put behind me. I was hoping you could tell me if that were even possible..?"

"Of course." The biochemist got up from her bed, extending a hand to the field agent. "Let's go to the lab, shall we?"

Skye smiled a little, letting her take her hand. She knew she could trust Simmons. If possible, she would be the only one she'd ever have to tell. No one else would ever have to know, she'd tell Ward it wasn't going to happen, and it would all be over and done with. Yes, she could do this.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **And here end chapter four! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know!**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please favorite follow and/or review! I'll be back when I can!**

 **Till then**

 **Tootles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! A lot of random swearing ahead!**

Chapter 5

Fuck the world. Fuck the fucking world. And fuck the fucking hydra spy, wherever the hell he was fucking hiding. There was no fucking universe or dimension where he would be safe. The moment she was alone and able to make out what she was texting, his ass would be hers! If only she hadn't shown mercy in San Juan, then none of this shit would be fucking happening.

"Jemma?"

Her scientist friend looked at her, weary of what the quake inhuman could possibly have to say after this revelation. She'd been unable to come up with anything that may comfort the field agent, so she'd just been waiting silently for her to snap.

"Let's just not show up to briefing tomorrow, call in a personal day, whatever. Let's just go get drunk and sleep it off on the couch. Sound good?" She didn't know why she said tomorrow, when it was well past five in the morning. She was late for training with May, shit.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to the latter. In your condition it is unwise to drink yourself silly. No consummation of alcohol until after postpartum, and even then I don't recommend it, especially if you plan on breast feeding."

Oh, god! Dr. Simmons is back! And just as strict as ever! This day just gets better and better...

"I don't suppose pointing out that I was beyond wasted during conception would aid my argument to get stoned?"

The stern look she received was answer enough, that if the biochemist so much as caught her near the beer cooler she'd have hell to pay. "No alcoholic beverages, Skye."

"Alright, Dr. Simmons, anything else you want to inform me of before I go crash in my room?"

She hesitated, as though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to bring it up just yet. "Well, since you are obviously planning to keep it..-" Skye gave her a 'DUH!' look. "-You should think of what to tell the rest of the team... and make plans for the future.."

Grant Ward, officially placed on the top of her 'People I'm Gonna Kill' list. She shouldn't have to go through all this while he's off doing who knows what!

"Okay.. Um.. if anyone asks, we say it was a one night stand in Vegas. No mention of who, just a random stranger I met at the bar.." She broke off, thinking of what came next. What if it looked exactly like him? No, she would still keep that a secret, no one ever needed to know.

Simmons gave her a sympathetic look, holding the tablet with the results to her chest. "I could talk to Director Coulson about setting up a safe house for you to lay low in?" She offered, her gaze drifting to her, not quite round enough to be considered pregnant, stomach.

"Thanks, Jemma. I'll consider that later, but right now. I just want to keep this between us."

"Right of course. Take as much time as you need. Just not, you know, too long."

Skye waved a hand over her shoulder to tell the scientist she'd heard, already half-way out the door. The lack of sleep finally starting to get to her. She almost ran into a only just woken Fitz in the hall as he made his way to the kitchen for some morning coffee. Luckily he was observant to see her zombie walk and move to the other side of the hall.

She thanked whatever deity was guiding her life for putting her room on the end of the hall, closer to the labs. Even though she had earlier cursed them for letting this happen to her.

The inhuman whipped out her phone, an angry rant message already constructing in her head. She just had to pull up his contacts and select text. Easier said than done when your eyes just want to drop and never open again.

Skye almost growled, plopping down on her bed unceremoniously, glaring at the small screen and even smaller on screen keyboard. This was supposed to be a smart phone, that knew what she wanted! Not one that kept messing up whatever word she attempted to put into the message.

Her body was traitorous though, her head nodding as she slowly lost the will to stay away. Her thumbs failing to his their marks and instead sliding across the screen, her hands sagging to her chest. Her mind told her it was fine, she could just finish the text tomorrow, and maybe add something else to yell at him for. Yeah that was good.

Unknown to her, one of her finger tips skimmed the little phone shaped icon at the top of the screen. And she was too far off in dream land to notice the barely audible ringing on the other side. Or the voice that answered in the middle of the second ring, sounding a little out of breath.

"Skye?"

Grant Ward had expected Skye to delete his number after receiving his first text. Though he'd hoped she wouldn't. He hadn't expected a response of any kind, especially not a unfinished text and phone call before he could even open the message she sent. And he definitely hadn't expected her to respond within two days of his text.

If he hadn't expected any of that, then he obviously hadn't expected to hear her soft breaths, mixed with quiet snores. She was sleeping.. He frowned a little, staring at his phone screen and pulling up the text that she'd sent. He had the feeling she hadn't meant to send it. She'd just fallen asleep and wound up sending while half asleep only to call a few seconds later.

 _'you hnmuctherf uckerc if I evrerh fiujcking sere you asgaunikll'_

Though it was obviously unfinished, and written with sleep clouding her vision, it wasn't hard for him to translate or finish the message for her. She meant to say:

 _'You motherfucker, if I ever fucking see you again I'll kill you.'_

He wondered what had set this off. He already knew she hadn't wanted to see him, and this didn't seem like a response to his text. If it was, she would have sent it earlier, and why was she falling asleep at almost seven her time? Didn't she have morning training with May then mission briefings?

What had happened?

"Skye?"

He didn't get a response, not that he would expect one. If she was only now going to sleep there was no chance of waking her through the phone. He sighed, staring at the picture of her sleeping at the hotel he had on his phone for her contacts photo.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and/or review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **And! Please give me ideas for nicknames Ward to use on Skye! I know he used to call her Rookie and stuff, but I need help coming up with what he would call her now.**

 **Also, just wondering, since I Still Love Him is nearing its end.**

 **Would any of you be interested in reading an Avengers fanfic? Darcy/Loki fic with a side of Darcy/Steve to be exact? Cause I've got this one I've been thinking about for a while. There's not really any actual chapters at this point, just a bunch of ideas and scenes I've come up with so far, but I think it could be fun. Tell me what you think!**

 **So until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The team had taken her and Jemma's out of nowhere girl's-night-gone-wrong as a reasonable excuse for them sleeping most of that day. With only stern You-know-better looks from Coulson and May when they finally did arise from their beds. Both having been nursing cups of coffee, and still clad in their sleep wear.

To say they had gotten some very questionable looks in the hall would have been putting it lightly. Half the people that saw them thought they were hung over. Skye had wished she was hung over, then she could blame the text she woke up to on her being drunk. Like she seemed to be blaming everything else on.

She had sleep texted Grant Ward. Worse, she had sleep called Grant Ward, she didn't even want to know if she had slept talked to him, she just knew she was ready to die. Why did it seem that everything that could go wrong, did go wrong? Speaking of things that could go wrong.

Because of the whole 'My dad killed my mom who turned out to be a monster and tried to kill me,' the excessive training, and her suddenly antisocial behavior. Coulson had decided to call in reinforcements, and the worse kind of reinforcements at that. The kind that told you to lay down on a couch and talk about feelings. The Shrink.

Namely, Dr. Andrew Garner. Whom she may have enjoyed a visit from, had it not been a professional call. He hadn't changed a bit, didn't even let her sidetracked him with questions about May this round. He cut straight to the point.

"Coulson tells me you're not doing so hot."

She pulled on one of her more convincing fake smiles, trying to not let the annoyance seep into her tone. "I'm doing a lot better than I was the last time you saw me. I don't know why he thought I needed to talk to a shrink."

"I hear you've been spending a lot more time in the gym lately. That you're excluding yourself from the group and spending a lot of time by yourself. Want to tell me why?"

"I'll have you know I had a crazy girls night with Simmons the other day, and it's not like there's something wrong with training to be a better agent and having some alone time?"

He sighed leaning back in his chair, flipping her file closed. "Given everything that happened. I'm worried you're spending too much time alone. Usually in this kind of situation someone like you would want to spend more time around others, and they wouldn't be working themselves to the bone."

"Well there's no one like me, so that's not really true, and I'm not working myself to the bone."

"Your partner found you asleep against your punching bag, and according to your team you haven't been eating."

She was sure her frown deepened, that's what she hated about these people, they blew everything out of proportion. "I have been eating, just not with them." Because when she did take time to eat it was in the late hours of the night or when everyone else was already off doing their own thing.

He fixed her with that look May was so fond of giving her when she was bullshitting. "Stop avoiding the question. Why are you separating yourself from the team?"

She wanted to lie, say she wasn't distancing herself, but the look on his face had her rethinking her response. He knew she was, he just didn't know why, the only one that knew was Simmons, and hopefully it would stay that way.

She decided to go with some half-truths. That was the best way to lie, right? She sighed looking down at her hands. "I just don't feel like I belong anymore. They sent agents to get me once before. I'm scared they may do it again."

"You were fooled by your mom, and when you found out what you were doing you helped your team stop her. Why would you think they would turn on you now?" He looked concerned now, thinking she was actually opening up to him, and maybe she was just not letting everything out.

"I'm different now. They won't understand and that will scare them." She said, not brave enough to look up and see the expression on May's ex-husband's face. "And fear makes people do stupid things."

"What makes you think they won't understand?"

"Because even I don't fully understand." Her voice broke towards the end, and she swore if it was because of those pregnancy hormones she'd read about she would bash a certain someone's head in. It wasn't fair that she would have to put up with all of this while he was doing who knows what.

Andrew leaned forward in his chair, expecting her to go into detail, but she couldn't. "Skye, you know everything you tell me is strictly confidential, it stays between you and me." Except that she lived with spies, and they knew how to get their hands on this kind of information.

She stood, shaking off the sudden despair that was threatening to overpower her. "Alright, that's enough Shrink talk for now. You hungry? I'm hungry." She moved past him easily, being he hadn't even risen from his chair.

"Skye?"

She ignored him, opening one of the cupboards, she had a stash of cookies in here somewhere. Ah, still hidden behind Jemma's gluten free biscuits. Her chocolate chip cookies still remained untouched as she pulled them out and settled herself on the counter with them on her lap.

"Hey Tremors, everything okay?"

She looked up to find Mack looking between her and Dr. Garner with slight suspicion, his gaze lingering on her longer than him. "Fantastic, want a cookie?"

He resisted the urge to laugh, taking her offered snack. This was closer to the Skye they knew. The one that hadn't discovered her mom was the real monster, or gone to Vegas and gotten drunk.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

Her lips twitched as he looked at her more closely. He was expecting an explosion, knowing she hated Shrinks. "Yeah, I might even skip evening training to join the team for movie night." Her tone was teasing, but the please look in his gaze told her he really hoped she meant it.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Figured I should at least update this before I think of posting another chapter of I Still Love Him. Sorry for the shortness, I'll try for something longer next time.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed, I'll try to get back to this one sooner than I have.**

 **Look forward to some possibly insane drama in one of the coming chapters! I haven't quite decided, just know the team will probably find out sooner than later.**

 **So until then?**

 **Tootles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Made it longer, to make up for the unfortunately long wait and possibility of waiting longer for the next.**

 **I'm sorry.**

Chapter 7

Why did she agree to this? She must have gotten up at least a hundred times before the first movie's credits rolled by. Coulson was openly watching her now, and she was sure everyone else was too, if she dared to look. This wasn't fair, why did she have to put up with this? Mack didn't even need to look over to replace her part of the blanket back over her legs.

She was doing everything to prove Dr. Garner wrong. She'd laughed at the funny parts and started to tear up at the sad parts in the movie, all the while curled up against Mack's side, with Coulson warming her feet. It was nice, except that she was constantly running to the bathroom. This was another reason she had been staying away from the team. This many pee breaks was not normal, but at least she wasn't throwing up. The worst symptom she had been expecting and should be having, that had yet to come. She read blogs of people who had horrible morning sickness-that really happened all hours- yet she hadn't gotten sick once.

Not that she minded, if she was going to have to share her body for nine months, she was happy not to have any morning sickness. Though all the other symptoms were going to drive her crazy without it. At least, Simmons was trying to make it seem like she wasn't the only one with a small bladder, every time, if not every other time she returned, the biochemist would get up and either complain about her taking so long or just give Fitz a pitiful smile before she rushed to the bathroom.

That was probably the only reason Coulson hadn't turned the lights back on to ask her what was going on. Though nothing saved her from the suspicious look, May had yet to let up on. It seemed she had forgotten all about the movie and was more entertained watching her trainee run in and out of the room.

Skye abandoned her dink and the popcorn after the first movie, not wanting to be anymore of a distraction than she already was. The embryo didn't like any of that, and she didn't want to break her streak of no nausea.

To her relief, both Coulson and May took their eyes off her for the next film, and she only got up twice. Though that could be because she had dosed off somewhere in the middle, Mack making a very awesome pillow, and woken up in time to see the ending credits start. Well, he would count this movie night with the team a partial success.

That is until her phone started vibrating. The quake inhuman practically fell off the couch reaching for the device. There could only be one person that would call her this late, and she hadn't talked to him in almost three months, though she'd tried. She stumbled a little, having moved too quickly for Mack to pull the blanket off her legs.

She ignored the laughing from Hunter, behind her, pressed her phone to her ear in the same motion she pressed the connect. "Lincoln!" She was sure she sounded a little out of breath, as she hurried to get away from her nosy teammates.

"Guess again."

The technology slipped from her hand the same moment her foot caught the back of the other. This resulted in both, her and her cell colliding rather loudly with the floor. She blamed her choice of curse words on the fact that she had fallen asleep during Pirates of the Caribbean. She could hear him chuckle, damn phone hadn't disconnected like she'd hoped it had.

"Are you alright?"

She had half a mind to leave the device on the floor, as she got up, but reminded herself that she lived with spies. And if even one heard Ward on the other end, all hell would break loose.

"What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth, putting more distance between her and the common room. With any luck, none of them had heard her fall, and wouldn't come to investigate the noise.

"You didn't respond to my text. I was worried about you."

Skye might have slammed the door to her room, glaring at nothing in particular. It was supposed to be Lincoln, not him. She wanted to talk to her fellow inhuman, not the loser that was causing her all kinds of bodily discomfort.

"Why did you call me the other morning, if you didn't want to talk?" His voice sounded a little hurt, though he tried to mask it in some form of annoyance.

"Shit happened, I wasn't thinking straight." She kept her voice clipped, not wanting to give him any hints as to what 'shit' had happened.

The concern in his voice when he responded was almost overpowering. It made her whole not having any nausea thing crumble a little, bile seeming to rise in her throat. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt?"

She thumped her head against the wall beside her door, internally cursing herself for not checking the caller ID. She had thought of telling him, that in about seven to eight months there was going to be either a mini him or mini her wreaking havoc, but wasn't sure she wanted to know how he would react. Her worst fear was him showing up and revealing everything she had been hiding.

"Doesn't matter. In approximately thirty seconds, I am going to delete this number from my phone, and you are going to disappear from my life forever."

"Skye.." His voice was pleading, begging, wanting for her to reconsider. She could imagine his expression being something similar to what it was when they had been in the hotel room, just before she'd left. Though she tried not to remember it, it had always made her want to melt under his gaze. "Please..."

"Do you not understand that we are enemies?" It came out a lot softer than she would have liked. Like a feeble plea she knew was destined to fail. "You've killed people I care about... Tortured my teammates... How do you expect anything you say to change that?"

He was silent for what felt like an insanely long and painful moment. And when he spoke there was something in his voice that seemed to make everything she'd been saying crumble. "I don't plan on my words to change anything, I'm not asking for forgiveness. I only ask that you let me love you, the way you deserve to be loved."

Skye's back slowly slid down the wall, until she was sitting on the ground, her phone resting against her chest. She was supposed to leave everything in Vegas, never tell a soul, forget it had ever happened. Things had changed though, she'd told Jemma and the longest she could hope to keep it a secret was maybe another two or three months. To think any longer she'd just be lying to herself.

"...But can you truly love me like this?"

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Most Wanted and their Strongest Asset, sounded like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Though the moment Coulson found out, she could be on her way to becoming Second Most Wanted. She couldn't imagine the rest of the team wanting her around after they found out.

"We can make it work." His voice was relieved, and above all else happy. "I promise."

Skye cradled the phone to her ear, the words on the tip of her tongue, ready to spill through to his side of the connection. He promised, and he never broke his promises, her news wouldn't make him break it. He wasn't like that.

"I-..." Her lips trembled, and she felt like she might cry, afraid he would still be angry at her. Mad she had thought of keeping it from him. "I have to go. It's late."

She couldn't do it. Not now, it was all too new, and she wouldn't let him storm the castle to get to them. She needed to figure out what she wanted, and where her loyalties lied. Old emotions seemed to be resurfacing with the sound of his voice, and she cursed her hormones for whatever was happening in that moment.

"Okay. Can I call you tomorrow?"

She almost laughed at how eager he sounded, she'd missed talking to him like they weren't enemies, but even she wasn't that stupid. The team would think it weird if she was suddenly getting calls from Lincoln everyday. He usually only checked in once a week before anyway.

"No... I have to take care of some things. I'll text you."

"Alright.." He sounded a little disappointed, but seemed to remember that what they were doing was dangerous, he was a criminal and she was a field agent. They couldn't just talk whenever they wanted to hear the others voice.

"Goodnight W-Grant." She reminded herself that he had corrected her, and that she should start calling him by his first name. Whether it sounded weird or not.

"Goodnight Skye." She sat there waiting for him to end the call, and he seemed to be doing the same on his end. She stifled a laugh as he hmm'd. "Are you waiting for me to hang up first?"

"I could ask you the same." She responded, a note of teasing she hadn't used in a long time.

"Okay, well if we're both waiting for the other to hang up we may be here all night." His own tone was teasing, and she could imagine the half smile he used to make tugging at his lips in that moment.

"Or you could hang up first."

"And miss getting a chance to talk to you longer?"

She laughed then, feeling like he'd lifted some of the weights off her shoulders. "Grant."

"I like hearing you say my name."

She almost told him the feeling was mutual, but a clenching in her stomach had her hesitating. She had been right about the bile rising in her throat, just wrong about the cause. Popcorn and soda really didn't agree with her.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Damn."

With that response, she ended the call and rushed as quickly as she could to the closest bathroom. Thank god it wasn't the bus, where they all had to share one. She didn't exactly want to explain her sudden vomiting to Coulson, or anyone else who happened to pass by.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She ended up texting him two days later, just to let him know she hadn't forgotten about him. Then continued to text him at least once or twice everyday afterwords. She'd blamed it on the baby hormones as she would continue to blame it on them. As she would with the two hour phone calls in the middle of the night.

The morning sickness, that never happened in the morning, that she had been celebrating about not having, had kept up longer than she liked. Almost three weeks if she was really trying to keep track. Though it seemed like it may be disappearing now. Yet, that could be a nasty pregnancy trick and it was just making her think she was okay.

On a much more sour note, She was being given weird looks left and right. It was almost September and one of the hottest weeks of the year, and what was she wearing? Sweatshirts, big baggy sweatshirts. They thought it was hot just wearing a jacket, try having a hot water bottle strapped to your stomach with a jacket, cause that's what it felt like to her.

Hell on earth, she didn't sign up for this shit, or that look Simmons kept giving her. She knew she had to talk to Coulson! Stop reminding her Jemma! She had probably tried to tell him four times now, but every time she began to say something, she'd make the mistake of meeting his gaze and the words would die on her lips.

The only good thing was that May was off on some personal time, having something to do with a bet with Coulson and orders to be gone at least two weeks if she lost. Which was fine, things were pretty slow since everything on the boat happened. Skye was just happy not to have her SO breathing down her neck, or asking her to train. She wasn't sure she'd even be able to throw one good punch, her body just wanted to lay on the couch all day, thanks to the not so tiny monkey she was carrying.

"Hey Skye!"

She froze, only to relax when she recognized the voice of her friend. Fitz was looking overly excited, she wouldn't be surprised if he was coming to show her some new invention he'd made in the labs.

"I made something in the lab, that could help amplify and center your powers!"

She knew it, though she hadn't expected it to be for her. She thought she was doing pretty well on her own. Especially when she had pregnancy hormones to battle with. Had she been shaking the base while she slept again?

He laughed at the face she made, taking hold of her hand and leading her back to his playground. "Don't worry, you haven't quaked anything recently. I just thought on missions, it might help if you didn't accidentally shake the whole building."

He had a point there, she could only focus her powers for short spurts of time before they lashed out everywhere, and that had nothing to do with hormones.

She tried her best to smile at his newest inventions. They looked much like the gloves Jemma had fashioned for her back when this mess started, except these had bands of metal and if she wasn't mistaken wire bent and shaped around them.

"They attach to the end of this outfit Simmons helped design with Bobbi."

What he held up looked a lot like something May wore, except not so catsuit, more uniform like, yet still containing that badass look. She fell in love with it immediately. There was only one problem, there's no way it would fit her in her current state. If it wasn't her chest it was her stomach, there was no way she'd be able to zip it.

She nodded her head as Fitz went into more detail about what the techie and biochemist had used to make it. Silently hoping he wouldn't ask her to try it on, she could see Jemma in the back of the labs with a similar look on her face, her gaze darting between Fitz and the clothes then back again.

"Well? Are you going to go try them on?" Damn.

She forced a small smiled, picking up the gloves. "I think I'll just try the gloved today." She rolled up her sleeved, preparing to pull on the named accessories. Then Bobbi walked in. Though Skye had done her best to not shy away from the blonde, she still caught herself leaving rooms just as the other agent entered.

"You're not going to try on the jacket?" She grimaced, turning to meet the woman her husband had nearly killed.

"Not today." She answered, her now gloved hands going to hold the zipper of her sweatshirt, as though she expected the woman in front of her to wrench it down and reveal her secret.

"Are you sure you can't just try it on for a moment? We wanted to make sure we got all the measurements right."

"I'm not really feeling that well." She said, which wasn't really lying when she just wanted to lay down for a long nap.

"Do you want Simmons to give you a check-up." She should her head no, but Bobbi called the biochemist over anyway. "Do you think she looks sick?"

Jemma, god bless her heart, looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. "Well she does look a little pale, perhaps you haven't been getting enough rest, have you eaten, maybe you need more nutrients? I'll go make you a sandwich." She went to retreat, having barely given the inhuman a look, but Bobbi caught on. Damn spies and their stupid spy senses.

"Alright, what's going on?"

The two young girls grimaced, exchanging a long look. Jemma's ending with pleading puppy eyes, begging she be released from this soon to be interrogation. It didn't work, not that sky expected it to. This was Bobbi Morse, she was just as badass as May, if she wanted to know something, she was going to find out one way or another.

Skye felt like she should have written her will before she left her room this morning, cause she was sure today she would die. Coulson would murder her if Bobbi didn't, or worse, her hands held her jacket a little more tightly. They already thought Grant was a monster, what would they do with them?

A suddenly maternal feeling washed over her, she could imagine them calling her little monkey a monster like their father. If they found out, and that was how this was going to go, she may just take some long leave of absence. Where she could have her boy or girl in peace, without having to worry about the teams sneering and silent looks of betrayal and disappointment.

"Skye?" She was amazed Jemma hadn't cracked yet, though she looked like she might any second if the techie looks back at her with that intimidating stare The quake inhuman was barely holding on the way it was.

"Well, you see..." Oh gosh, what was Jemma thinking turning the interrogation back on her. Didn't she remember she was a horrible liar? Especially with people who knew her! " Skye's had a summer bug for a while, but we've been trying to keep it between us, so Coulson won't take her off missions."

Skye hoped that didn't sound as false to Bobbi's ears as it did to hers. When the Mockingbird looked back at her she just nodded in agreement, trying to play off that she was flu sick. From the look of it, her acting still need some serious work.

"If that's the case, she shouldn't have any problem trying on her jacket." With her arms crossed over her chest, Skye knew that Bobbi was just playing with them now. She'd probably ruled out anything they could come up with, but hadn't quite come to a fitting conclusion herself.

When neither shorter female made a move to reply or give up, that I'm-going-to-get-the-truth-out-of-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not look settled on her, looking her over twice. If she'd picked up on anything, Agent Morse didn't let anything slip past her deadpan expression.

"Skye, take off your sweatshirt."

She was sure her body tensed up more than it had already, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. It was going to come out now, hopefully not all of it, but at least one of the major things. Just spin it off to a one night stand, she told herself. The team wouldn't have any reason to hate her if it was some random civilian's kid, right?

"Now see here, Agent Morse." Jemma was pulling her Dr. Simmons voice, someone was definitely going to be the godmother. "You can't order her to do something she's not comfort-"

"It's okay Jemma." Sky took a deep breath, not daring to raise her gaze. "They were going to find out sooner or later."

Fitz, who had been silent through their whole little interrogation, chose then to ask. "Find what out?"

"Just promise not to be mad?" She let out a small sigh, before slowly unzipping her baggy jacket, hesitating at the top of her baby bump. Though it was probably already apparent what she was hiding with the way the jacket was falling away as she drew the zipper down.

Fitz made a sound that had to be somewhere between a gasp and squeak, Jemma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and she didn't hear Bobbi's, but she might possibly have a funny look on her face. Not that Skye would look up to see it if she did. Her focus was completely on her hands, that were curved protectively around her stomach.

"So that's why you quaked Hunter" She wanted to point out that had been before she found out she was pregnant, but chose silence as the better option.

"You-.. You.. You're..." Fitz couldn't seem to get past the first word in his exclamation, and she was pretty positive it had nothing to do with his brain damage. She raised her head enough to see that his face had become beat red.

She gave him a small nod, not trusting her voice. So far this was better than she had expected, though she still hadn't looked to see Bobbi's expression.

"I take it it's a one night stand in Vegas?"

That had her looking up, she didn't sound mad, if anything she sounded a little sympathetic. Skye felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she nodded her head. This was going way better than she expected.

Fitz, who now only had a little red in his cheeks, coughed, giving her the once over again. "Coulson's going to flip."

"I keep thinking that, but so far, none of you have actually flipped." She said, smiling a little at the thought.

Maybe they would be okay? Having everyone know, just so long as the father was never revealed. She told herself if Coulson didn't flip she'd tell Grant that night. He deserved to know, and if everyone else reacted like this, she couldn't imagine him doing something stupid like barging onto the base.

"Why? It's not like you meant for this to happen. And no one can blame you for want to keep it." She would have hugged the woman, except she was kind of up there next to May, and people on that level don't exactly do hugs.


	9. Chapter 9

She never thought she'd be in this predicament. This was even more out there than becoming an inhuman, or having her monster mom try to kill her, and she thought that was the most outrageous thing that could happen to her. Now those were second and third to her waking up naked and married to Grant Douglas Ward.

Though this was quickly becoming the new second most unlikely thing she'd ever done. Coulson was looking through some file, not even aware she was standing just outside his door. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea, he looked stressed, and if she wasn't imagining things angry. She should come back another time.

With that decided, Skye turned to find Bobbi standing right behind her, arms crossed over her chest. Damn. She forced out a grin to the best of her abilities, silently cursing the woman for not leaving her at the bottom of the stairs.

"In I go.." The inhuman muttered, turning back to the office doorway.

She knocked gently on the frame, hoping with every fiber of her being that what he was looking over was too important and make him send her away before she could say anything. "Excuse me, sir?" That hope died the moment he looked up.

He'd obviously been hoping for something to distract him from the file and she was the perfect candidate to help do that. Especially with the news she was quite literally carrying.

"Skye?" He closed the folder, pushing it aside, and giving her his undivided attention. "What can I do for you?"

She honestly had no idea what to say here, all this time to prepare and she hadn't even begun to decide what she would say to him. She almost held her tummy, but remembered she didn't want to call attention to it quite yet. "You've been up here a while. Is there anything I can do?"

She was a coward, she would admit it, but maybe if she spent some bonding time with Coulson it would soften the shock? After all, they hadn't had any quality time together since the Retreat. This could be just what they needed to get back into the way thing used to be.

"No, it's just some old files that needed checking."

She wasn't sure she believed him, but she'd let his probably 'super secret classified' file go. It's not like she needed to know what it was about, not the way he needed to know about her condition. "Do you have some time before you're needed for anything?"

He arched a brow at her inquiry, probably trying to figure out what was running through her head. Too bad she'd gotten better at keeping her heart off her face and sleeves. When he couldn't seem to find anything, he looked at the watch on his robot hand.

"Yeah, I got a little more than two hours. What are you thinking?"

She smiled, taking hold of the high-tech prosthetic. "I was thinking... You, me, some cokes, popcorn, and an old Captain America film?" She went to pull him out of his office, but he stopped her from moving when she suggested his favorite movie.

"Skye..? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to spend some time with my friend, who happens to fangirl over a national icon. Not that I blame you because he is-"

"Skye." She winced at his new tone. That wasn't good. "What's really going on? You can't sit through five minutes of my Captain America films without yawning."

He was looking her up and down now, looking for what she could be hiding. She found her heart rate accelerate as she thought of the bump she was hiding to the best of her abilities. No one else had freaked, but that didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't. This was Coulson, the father she never had. If anything she'd read in books or seen in movies was true, he'd want to hunt down the one night stand and kill them.

"Can we just sit down for a movie? I'll tell you when it's over." She winced at how quiet her voice had come out, so broken and terrified of the outcome.

The director sighed, but nodded his consent. "Sure, but we will talk as soon as the credits start."

With that he lead her down the steps. She almost groaned out loud, these steps would be worse than death if she had to go up them again after this. They were just entering the commons when she noticed Bobbi standing off to the side, shaking her head at the inhuman as they passed.

She wanted to ask the agent what she would do if she was in the same predicament as she. She doubted she'd be any more eager to inform the director if she was pregnant. Hell, Skye wasn't even sure Mockingbird would stick around this long if it happened to her. She probably would have slipped away the moment she knew.

She shook that thought away, focusing back on the conversation that was soon to come. Coulson was still giving her an odd expression when they finally settled on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn and two cokes. Skye didn't touch her's knowing it would only send her to the bathroom that much quicker, and raise her friend's suspicions.

She had a whole movie, plus the time before to think of what she was going to say to him. About ten minutes before the credits started rolling, she realized she could have had all the time in the world and still wouldn't know how to tell him. How do you tell the man that's basically your father that you got drunk in Vegas and had a one night stand? As thought that wasn't bad enough, you found out you're now pregnant, thanks to that one night stand.

She couldn't just go up to him and say, 'hey Coulson, guess what? You're going to have a new agent in a few months or so. Who's the father? A one night stand, because there's no way I'm going to tell you that I'm carrying the offspring of one Grant Ward.' Yeah, that would blow over great.

"Skye?" Shit. The credit were just starting to scroll. "What's wrong?"

She groaned softly, hiding her face in her hands. "Why did I let them talk me into this.."

"Who? Skye, what's going on?" She peeked out from behind her fingers to see the look of concern now on Coulson's features.

"Bobbi and Fitz-Simmons..." She let out a breath, before forcing herself to sit up straight. Just say it, you coward. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" The human looked at her like he hadn't heard her correctly, though an underlying fear was quickly making itself known underneath.

"I'm pregnant. As in there's a tiny little sea monkey growing in my stomach." She even took off her baggy sweater for good measure, and didn't even tug her shirt underneath back down to cover the swollen bump. "Well, not so tiny now.. But you get it."

She raised her gaze back up to meet his. Only to find his was trained on her belly. Well he wasn't yelling yet, that was a good sign. Right? Though his silence was kind of worse than yelling. "Coulson?"

He didn't look up to meet her gaze like she'd hoped he would. He just slowly extended his hand to place it on her stomach. She had to admit the way he gently cupped his hand around it was extremely comforting, and she couldn't fight the small smile that was quickly followed by a few tears.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I know I should have told you sooner, but with everything that has been happening I just got really scared, and I was afraid everyone wouldn't want anything to do with me and you'd send me away or take them away and I just, I didn't want that to happen. I want to keep them and I was scared you wouldn't let me."

Great. Now she was rambling and crying. That's just perfect.

"Hey." Coulson had looked back up at her, his robotic hand going to brush away one of the tears. "Hey, it's alright. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

She leaned into the hand, despite it's limited movement, holding it close. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She whispered.

"It's okay." He gently pushed her bangs from her face, revealing the still forming tears in her eyes. "Do you know who the father is?"

That was the one question she was forever going to hate. Because she could never tell anyone else the truth. That was going to be a secret between her and Jemma forever. "No. It was a one night stand in Vegas.."

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Don't worry about it, doesn't matter."

She returned his hug, latching onto him. She wanted to tell him how much it truly did matter. Tell him about the phone calls in the middle of the night, and the random texts through the day, but she couldn't.

"Coulson? Skye? Was it that sad a movie?" The duo jumped, but didn't quiet separate, looking up to see Mack had entered the common room.

She tried to laugh off the tears in her eyes. "Totally. It was the final film Cap shot before he went under the ice." Unfortunately, she kind of forgot that her stomach was just exposed enough for all the world to see, especially with Coulson's hand still cupped around the curve. She was a fool to think Mack wouldn't notice it immediately.

"Skye's pregnant." Coulson spoke before she could try to pull the attention off her any further.

The mechanic, gave her the once over, same as Bobbi had, though his face remained cool. No shock or anything else she had expected. "I know." That immediately made her do a retake. How? She'd done everything she could to hide it, even May didn't know, how could he?

"Wha... How?" She was sure she was gaping at him like a fish, but she could care less at the moment. He'd known, since when? What had clued him in?

Mack smirked a little. "It was pretty obvious really. First you quaked Hunter after returning from Las Vegas early, that was enough to say you had a one night stand. Then almost two months later you were getting sick left and right, and you started wearing all baggy clothes. I didn't exactly have to be a genius to figure it out."

"But you never said anything." She practically whined, all this time she'd been keeping it all bundled inside and she could have been talking to him.

"No, I figured you'd tell everyone when you were ready." He shrugged his shoulders as though it were nothing.

The tears, that had started to disappear, came back full force. Quickly followed by curses about hormones. The two men might have laughed, except neither one knew how a pregnant Skye would handle it. After all, she wasn't her usual self that would laugh along with them.

-0-0-0-

Come on... She lifted her phone away from her ear to stare at the blank contact image, with only a name to tell anyone who she was calling. She could still hear the quiet ringing as she waited for him to answer. Come on, he never made her wait this long.

She sighed, adjusting the pillow she was currently using as a way to prevent her from rolling onto her back. Man did it feel good to be out of long sleeves and baggy clothes! Though she'd quickly learned she'd have to stick to her sweatpants, and most of her shirts were on the boarder of just right and too tight.

"Grant... answer your damn phone..." She hissed when the ringing stopped and she was met by his voice mail.

She'd finally gotten away from everyone, and he wasn't even there. Who knew baby announcements would cause so much excitement? She was pretty sure Bobbi and Jemma had not only the rest of her pregnancy, but also the first year of her child's life planned. Then to add to that, the moment Hunter found out, she was bombarded by baby names! She hadn't even thought of baby names yet!

She hadn't even told the father to be, and already she had plans for shopping trips and a baby shower she was unable to talk Jemma out of.

Thinking of the father of her child, she pressed the call button again, putting the phone back to her ear. "Pick up. Pick up pick up pick up. Grant! I swear if you don't pick up again I'll never let you see them!"

"What?"

She would never admit to the squawk that escaped her, or that she'd nearly dropped the phone, realizing her husband had answered and hear what she just said. "There you are. Where were you?" She asked, just noticing the slightly heavy breathing on his end.

He chuckled a little, and she could imagine him shaking his head. "I was in the shower."

"Oh..." Her mind immediately went to a place it shouldn't. Like the hotel in Vegas, when he'd stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. With only a plush towel wrapped around his hips. Water still dripping down from his hair. Leaving little trails down his chest, as they slowly made their way down.

"Skye?"

She blushed terribly, her brain jumping back to the present. "Sorry, um.. I-" why couldn't she just say it? Like she had with Coulson. She promised herself she would tell him if no one else had freaked out, and no one had. Why couldn't she just get it out?

"Are you okay?" His voice had changed from mildly amused to concerned, and she was pretty sure her stomach might have flipped in response.

"Actually... No." She knew why she couldn't tell him, at least not like this. "I'm losing my mind, and just want to get away from everything for a while.."

She hadn't meant to say the last bit, but she wanted to see his face. Watch it change when he saw her, be able to take in his full reaction, and not just his voice over the phone.

There was silence on his side, for what felt like a very long time, though might have only been a few seconds. Yet, she felt her fears of what he could think rising up again. When he spoke, she was reminded how stupid her thoughts could be.

"I can be in LA in two days."

She felt tears forming again, like they seemed to be doing a lot. His willingness to come see her was very touching. She forced the tears back, not wanting to give him any reason to worry. "No. I want to come see you."

She could hear him doing something on his side, and she wondered if he was searching flights as they spoke. "I can get you a flight for two nights from now. Nine pm departure, you'd arrive at seven am local time."

She smiled at how excited he sounded reading the information. She was excited too. "I better get packing then. What's the weather like where you are?"

He chuckled, and if she wasn't mistaken he was holding the phone closer to his mouth. "Low, mid fifties. High, upper sixties. I'll email you the details for the flight, and your ticket. Pack some books or something for carry-on it's a pretty long flight."

"Sounds great." She too held the phone a little bit closer. "I can't wait to see you."

She wasn't even going to blame this on the hormones, she really did want to see him. Even if it meant possibly revealing everything to the team, and ruining her relationship with them forever.

"I'll be counting down the the hours." She laughed at that, though tried to keep her voice low, as not to wake the others. She just might do the same. She couldn't wait.

She was going to see him, and she hoped he would be just as happy to see them.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **I'm hoping this makes up for the long wait. I'm sorry!**

 **But I promise to upload sooner. I already have part of the next chapter written, as well as the next in Back Together, though I think I'll update this first. What you think?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please favorite, follow, and/or review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **So, until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't know what had come over her. She was flying to Sydney, Australia. Her duffel bag was packed full of mostly new clothes, that she, Jemma, and Bobbi had rushed to get the day before, and a bunch of other pregnancy crap and books they said she would need.

This was, of course, after she 'asked' Coulson for some time off. Aside from the fact that she'd miss May's return, he had no further objects, especially after Simmons pointed out that it would be good for both her and the baby to get away and relax for a week of two.

Mack was absolutely opposed to the idea of her leaving, even asking to accompany her for the trip. She'd made sure she didn't say no too quickly, but also made sure he wouldn't try to come along.

She went around giving everyone, except a certain Brit, another hug, and goodbye. The car was waiting, and she had to go now if she wanted to get through security on time.

Skye stepped out into the garage, only to laugh at the sight that met her. She should have been expecting this. She smiled a little as the driver opened the door for her. "We're taking Lola?"

The director gave her a small nod, placing her bag in the trunk, before coming back around to the driver's side. She gently closed her door, knowing how much he hated it when someone slammed the doors.

This was nice, she hadn't been in Lola since before she got earthquake powers. Wait. She looked at the man next to her. This wasn't going to turn out like the time he brought her to the Retreat, was it? Before she could voice her concerns, he spoke.

"I gotta ask." He said as they pulled onto the highway. "Why Sydney, Australia?"

She smiled a little, looking down at her purse. It was a pretty random pick if you didn't know that she was going to visit someone. "Never been, for a holiday. An old rising tide contact said she'd set me up with a place if I ever went." It wasn't a lie, she was sure if she had called up the hacker, she would have been happy to hear from her, but no.

She had a place she was going to stay, and it was with the father of her unborn child. Who would hopefully be just as happy to see them as she would to see him. Not that she was going to tell Coulson any of that.

"I hear the coast is nice but isn't it a little chilly this time of year?"

Oh lord, he was digging. Did he know? How did he find out? Did everyone else know?

"That's alright, I don't plan on swimming. Unless there's an indoor pool at my hotel." She was surprised at how cool she sounded. Usually, she'd be making a fool of herself, and reveal she knew something was up by now.

"Still, couldn't you have chosen somewhere a little closer to home? If something goes wrong while you're there, I can't send an immediate evac to get you out." He looked at her almost pleadingly, and she wondered if this was his version of begging to come along.

"Coulson, I can take care of myself. Pregnant or not, I can still cause a lot of damage." At that, his gaze flickered to her hands. She made a good point, he knew she could take care of herself.

"I know. I know."

"So cancel whatever undercover team you were planning to follow me from the airport. I have my computer so if I need to I will wipe myself off the face of the earth for the next two weeks."

He frowned at the threat, his gaze back on the road. His human hand gripping the wheel a little more tightly. "May at least gave me an address if I needed to find her."

"The airport, that's where you'll find me. In two weeks when it's time to pick me up." She tried to hide her smirk, but the look on his face told her she had failed. "If it's really bad, I'll find out in the news and fly right back."

They pulled up to the pickup and drop off area of the airport sooner than she had expected, and she felt the butterflies return. This was really happening, Ward was going to find out everything, no more secrets.

She hesitated to get out, more than a little scared of what was to come. This wasn't like with Coulson where she could just come out with it in her own time. The moment he saw her he would know. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it anymore.

The most she could cover it with was the oversized sweatshirt she'd snatched from Mack, in case she really did get cold while she was there. She hoped he would be happy, that he wouldn't abandon her at the airport.

"You don't have to go. We can set you up at a safe house for a few weeks." If she wasn't keeping her real reason for going, she would have told him she couldn't chicken out now, her husband was waiting for her.

"No. This will be good. It will give me some time to process everything." She gave the man a small smile, leaning over to give him a hug. "Don't try to have too much fun while I'm gone."

"Fine, as long as you don't do anything dangerous while you're there."

That made her smirk. "How can I? I'm leaving all the danger with you." That was a lie, she was going to meet danger, she was staying with danger, she was married to danger.

Coulson scoffed, not believing her for an instant, but didn't comment. He just got out when she did and took her bag out of the back. He hesitated to give it to her, and she could already hear him forming one last argument to stay in his head.

"Coulson, I'm going to be fine. I swear. I'll see you in two weeks." She took her back from him, throwing it over the shoulder she didn't have her purse on. "Try to get time to relax while I'm gone."

He grunted, noncommittally, giving her the once over, for probably the hundredth time that day. She couldn't say some of the tension in her shoulders disappeared when he left, but it did feel better now that she wouldn't have to worry about her face being analyzed every moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fifteen hours. Why in the world, did she think she'd be okay stuck on a plane for fifteen hours?! Not to say the first class seats weren't amazing, but what could she do for fifteen hours?! She'd been fine the first five or six, she'd been given a blanket and pillow to cuddle down with. Then they had served breakfast around what would have been eight LA time, and she'd still been fine, even finished a book, but there were still four hours left! Sure that wasn't as long as it could have been, but she'd run out of things to do.

She should sleep till lunch, it was going to be seven in the morning when she arrived in Sydney, she should try to beat the jet lag now. Except she was wide awake, and worse, the baby was wide awake, at least it felt like it. Someone was moving around in there, and she guessed she should be happy that it would be a few more weeks before they started kicking. At least that's what she'd gathered from Jemma and the pregnancy book she'd just finished.

Either way, even if sleep was pulling at her, the movement in her belly would keep her awake. She almost grumbled, wanting to tell them to settle down, but reminded herself that there was little to no chance they would listen. She sighed, lifting up her What-To-Expect-When-You're-Expecting book again. She might as well get it memorized. Then anything that happened would be less likely to surprise or freak her out.

"Ma'am, can I get you anything else to drink?"

Skye found herself smiling up at the flight attendant. "Could I have a bottle of water?"

The lady smiled at her, getting the requested drink. "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks. Did you know this is when they start developing vocal cords?" She didn't know why she was suddenly so excited, maybe it was the fact that this was a random stranger she would probably never see again, and she could tell her all about her pregnancy without a care in the world.

"I didn't." She responded, placing the bottle next to a cup of ice on her table. She gave her one more smile, before moving on to the man sitting behind her. She almost wanted to ask why the seat next to her was empty but assumed it had something to do with Grant.

She dozed off somewhere between Week-Sixteen-Baby's-Eyesight-Is-Developing and Week-Seventeen-Warding-Off-Some-Unwanted-Belly-Touching. A blessing in disguise really, when she woke up it was to the flight attendant's voice on the speaker welcoming everyone to Sydney Australia, local time 6:52 AM. The sun was already up, and there was a slight fog on her window. Must be cool outside.

She grimaced, wiping the sleep from her eyes, as she put her book back in her purse. She had to look presentable. This was going to be the first time they had seen each other in months, and with the news, she was carrying, she wanted to look somewhat nice.

She straightened her shirt over the swell of her bump, glad she'd chosen a blouse that actually made her feel a little sexy, and not bloated, and a pair of yoga pants that did wonders for her. She pulled on her sweater(cause there was no way Mack was ever getting it back) and got out of her seat. Time to go see the father of her child.

She made a quick stop in the bathroom after customs, washing her face to remove all remains of sleep and to wake up completely. She could do this. No one else had freaked out, this was going to be alright. Though she hadn't told May yet... Shit. She should have done that before she left... Now she had to worry about how she reacted to finding out.

"No! Focus!" She slapped herself, none too gently. Earning a strange look from the woman that had just walked into the restrooms. She was here for Grant. He was the only one she should be worried about. May was over a thousand miles away. She needed to be here and focused on the now.

With that in mind, she breathed a sigh to relax, before she went to baggage claim. She sent off a text, telling him her gate, so he would know where to park. She found her bag easily, it was the only one covered in fake postcard illustrations.

Her phone pinged just as she was moving to the doors.

 _'I'm outside. Where are you?'_

She peeked out one of the windows, looked through the groups of people coming in and out. She smiled the moment she spotted him. He had barely changed since she'd last seen him. He had a slight stubble, and she immediately remembered the way it tickled the skin of her neck. She almost laughed at the way he was looking around and glancing at his phone.

She pressed the call, raising the device to her ear. He didn't even let the first ring finish.

"Skye?"

"I see you." She teased.

He chuckled, and she watched the grin spill across his face. "We'll are you going to tell me where you are so I can see you too?"

She leaned against the wall for a moment. Preparing herself for the inevitable. Then she made her way to the door. "I'm walking out now. Look up." And he did, giving her the once over as he did, just as she had when she'd laid eyes on him. This was it. She smiled nervously, closing her phone as she made her way to him.

"Hi."


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I'm not going to be cruel and jump over Ward's reaction like I wanted to. This chapter is continuing directly from the last chapter. I hope it's what you wanted**

 **Without further ado.**

Chapter 11

" _Hi"_

He looked at her for a full minute, and she felt every fear she'd ever felt rise to the surface.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come... I just wanted to see you.. Wanted to tell you in person." She started. "You can not imagine how many times I almost told you on the phone, or how many times I started to write it only to delete the text before it sent."

She felt her eyes begin to water as his face still remained in its shocked expression. "And it's okay if you don't want to... you know be a dad. I've got a hotel room standing by, I can walk away now and you'll never have to see either of us again, I just wanted you to know, and couldn't bare to tell you over the phone. Wanted to see your face, know whether you would freak or not. Didn't want to think you were happy when you were not and get to-.."

Her rambling was forced to an abrupt halt, when his lips covered hers, swallowing any other worries she might have been planning to voice. She felt tears spill over her eyes, her hands going to his hair and the back of his shirt. His, that had tilted her head up to kiss him, moved down to the small of her back, pulling her tight against him.

God how she'd missed this, him. She should have planned a trip sooner if this was how he was going to respond to the news. They barely pulled apart when she needed air, his lips moving to her forehead, then her eyelids, nose, and cheeks, a large smile framing his lips as he showered her with kisses.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He whispered into her ear, and she choked a laugh as she held onto him more tightly. "And you better cancel that hotel reservation. You're staying with me whether you like it or not."

"Okay.." He kissed her again, one hand tracing her jaw, the other rubbing her lower back. She nearly moaned into his mouth.

It was about that moment he seemed to remember they were in public for all to see, and forced himself to pull away from her before things got too heated. Not that they weren't already for Skye. He kissed her forehead again, slipping her bag off her shoulder in one swift movement.

"It's so good to see you." He said, and she couldn't stop smiling from how he'd yet to take his arm away from her back. She hmm'd leaning into his side as he threw her bag into the back seat.

"I missed you.." She said quietly, she'd missed being able to stand with him and not be frowned at. She'd missed the fluttering nerves whenever he was near. The unquestionable adoration every time their gazes met. Why was it so wrong to love this man? Why had she fought this attraction for so long?

He grinned, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too."

He finally had to remove his arm from around her, when she got into the car, and she had to admit she missed the contact. He was around the car faster than she'd expected, sliding into his seat. She would forever be thankful it wasn't one of those cars that had a compartment in the middle. She moved, pressing up against his side.

"Skye... You won't be able to buckle up like that." Though the corner of his lip was tugging up. She frowned a little, looking back at her side of the car, it was so far away.

She groaned after he didn't make a move to turn the engine on. "Fine..." She grumpily pulled her seat belt on when she was back in her seat, sending him a pointed look.

"I'm only making sure you're both safe." He said, pushing a stray lock of hair back from her face.

If her heart beat a little bit faster at his words, no one would ever know except her.

After putting the truck into gear, he clasped her hand over the free space between them. Bringing the car out of its place by the sidewalk.

"So you're not even the slightest bit mad that I didn't tell you sooner?" She had to ask, looking up at him.

He sighed, sparing her a glance here and there as he moved around the cars coming in and out of their lanes. "It would have been nice to know earlier on, we could have worked something out sooner. But no, I'm not mad." He gave her hand a squeeze and sent her a small smile.

She stifled a laugh. "To be fair, I didn't know until a month ago." He raised a brow at that, not quite sure he believed her. She just shrugged and said, "It was a very stressful few months."

"But you're alright now?" There was a hint of worry in his eyes as he spared her a look.

She smiled, looking down at her growing bump. "Terrified, but I'm alright."

"Does Coulson know?" His voice was tight, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah. The whole team knows. Not that you're, you know, the dad. Just that there's a bun in the oven. J-Simmons and Bobbi have been spreading the baby fever. I think they already have the next two years planned."

That made him frown, and she realized she probably shouldn't have mentioned Bobbi. She was, after all, part of the reason Agent 33 was dead. Which had led to Ward showing up in Vegas, so maybe that wasn't the worst thing.

"You're not staying?" He looked very disappointed, and she realized it had been stupid of her to think he was okay with her going back to S.H.I.E.L.D when he found out she was pregnant with his child. Of course, he would want her to stay. Her silence was answer enough for him, and he took his hand back, placing it on the wheel. "What happened to all that about me being a dad? I'll never see either one of you again if you go."

"That's not true. I'll send pictures, and we could visit, even-"

"That's not good enough!" He interrupted, his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "I wouldn't be part of your life if that was how we did it. I can't protect you if I'm not with you."

"Grant... It's too dangerous for you to do that.."

He didn't look at her, he just continued to glare at the street ahead of them. "I don't care. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s already taken everything else from me. I won't let them take you two. I can't lose you again."

Despite the fact that he might just yell at her about safety, Skye unbuckled her seat belt and slid up to his side. "Hey, I'm right her. You still have me." She said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "You haven't lost us. I just don't want to lose you."

His grip relaxed a little, though his lips were still set in a firm line. "You should keep your seatbelt on" He mumbled, sparing her a small glimpse.

She faked a pout, giving his a small, yet quick, peck on the side of his mouth before returning to her spot. She made a big show of pulling her seatbelt around to buckle in, even pulling on the belt a little to ensure it wasn't too tight around her.

Grant didn't say anything, but she caught the smile he was desperately trying to hide from her.


	12. Chapter 12

"So... Mr. Johnson?"

Grant nearly dropped her bag, bumping his head on the roof of the car, before turning toward her amused expression. He rubbed his head, looking down at his shoes in what she thought was embarrassment.

"Well I- I thought it would be better if I took your name." He said, lifting her duffel back over his shoulder with ease. She went to take it from him, but he didn't allow it. He just gestured for her to go to the front door. It made her smile a little.

"I gotta admit, I did not see you as the kind of guy that would settle down in the middle of the suburbs. Especially when the neighbors can see into your house and yard!" She teased, looking at the closely packed houses with white picket fencing.

He shrugged, following her up the front steps. She almost smiled at the supportive hand that came to rest on her back when she was making her way up. "What were you thinking? A run down shack in the woods?"

Her grin was all the confirmation he needed at he unlocked the door. "I bet you're captain of the neighborhood watch."

"They asked, but I had to decline on account that I can't see further than the sidewalk."

She was about to call bullshit when he cast her a knowing smile. "So what, do you have a pair of fake glasses that you carry around?" When he didn't respond, she knew she had her answer. "Oh, my, god! You do?!"

He laughed and she couldn't help but remember him in the really sciencey spy glasses he had had to wear for one of their earlier missions together.

"Bet you look really cute in glasses."

He rolled his eyes moving past her to set her bag down on the kitchen counter. "Aren't you supposed to be tired from jet lag?"

She frowned, jumping up onto the counter. "Ouch. Only been here ten seconds and already you're trying to get rid of me." She was only teasing, but the look he sent her had her regretting her words.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just worried you'll pass out on me." He grumbled, moving to stand in front of her.

"Nah. I slept on the plane, a lot." She smirked, feeling her skin tingle where his hands glided up her thighs.

She just wanted to pull him down for another kiss, but before she could fasten her hands in his brown leather jacket's collar, he had stepped back away. Her pout was met by his back as he turned to the refrigerator.

"Are you thirsty, can I get you anything?" He was purposely not looking at her, despite the fact that earlier he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her.

"I'll take a water."

She leaning over so she could catch a glimpse of his face. He had his lower lip clenched between his teeth, a heated look that she'd only seen angled towards her in his eyes. He gave her her drink of choice, still trying to hide the look on his face. A small grin tugged her lips up as hooked her fingers into the collar she had previously been blocked from latching onto.

"Where do you think you're going?" She tugged his jacket a little more forcefully bringing him closer.

"Well, I thought I could show you to your room, then just go from there." His hands were slipping back up her thighs. Damn super spy and his hands, they almost made her miss a very important part of what he was saying.

"Wait. My room?" She placed her hands on either side of his face, making him look her in the eyes, though she knew he could have stopped her if he really wanted to.

Not that she wouldn't mind her own space to leave her more embarrassing pregnancy things, but she didn't come here just so he could put her in his spare room. She came here to spend time with her baby's dad, a man that was legally her husband, and she'd be pissed if she wasn't going to fall asleep in his protective embrace.

"Yeah, I set up the guest room for you. It's got its own bathroom and a decent closet for your stuff." If he wasn't nervous before, the look she gave him definitely had him rethinking the room assignments.

"Grant." His lips twitched upward at the use of his name, and she realized that had happened every time she called him by that. "I know you're trying to be a gentleman, and take things slower than the last time we were together, but the last thing I want is space."

He grinned, and she found herself finally getting the not so chaste kiss she had been wanting since earlier. Her hands were just moving to the back of his neck, intending to keep him there, when he pulled away. Damn super spy and his damn super self control.

"We can turn that into the baby's room then." He said with far too much enthusiasm for her liking.

Skye felt her cheeks warm, and she looked away to avoid his too hopeful stare. She even went as far as to lean away from him. Not this again. "Grant." She could see it now, this is how they were going to spend their entire two weeks together, arguing about her returning back to S.H.I.E.L.D., with him saying stuff like that that made her want to stay. So unfair.

"Skye.." He turned her face to look up at him easily. "Please?"

She huffed, trying to ignore the beautiful brown eyes that still made her stomach flip. They were far too open for her right now, usually he was at least trying to hide what he was thinking. "I don't want to talk about this right now." She mumbled out, failing to look away from her husband's rather demanding gaze.

"Alright." He let her have this one, stepping back only enough so she could slip off his counter, his hands slipping back to the curves of her hips for the briefest of moments before leaving her body completely. She would have felt guilty about the frown that tugged on his lips, had he not snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her temple the same moment he lifted her duffel over his shoulder.

Yep, he was totally fine, if anything he was already forming another attack for later when she least expected it. She bet it would either be when she was on the verge of falling asleep in his arms, how could she say no to him in that situation? The answer was she couldn't, and he probably knew that already. Once again she found herself cursing her husband's super spy skills and knowledge acquired by said skills.

Grant lead her back toward the entryway, where she met a sight she loathed with a passion. Stairs. Something she had been hoping to get away from. How stupid of her to think the house would have one floor when it was as big as it was on the outside. There had to be at least two floors if not more, and that was only if her had high ceilings. Which he did, if the fact that he didn't have to duck his head in doorways was any indication.

"Can I stay on the couch?" She said it before she could even think of how he would react, but she couldn't help it. She really didn't want to have to climb that staircase every time she needed something from her bag.

"What? No." He gave her a look she hadn't seen in a long time, the one that said there was no way that would be happening, so maybe not that long ago but it had still been a while. At least with his face being the one to give it. "Why would you want to stay on the couch?"

She hesitated to answer, wondering briefly if he knew anything about pregnancy, or that it was extremely uncomfortable to carry herself up flights of stairs even if she wasn't the size of a watermelon just yet. "Because.. stairs.."

He laughed, and she was just about ready to unleash her pregnancy hormones on him, when he found the breath to speak. "You think we're going upstairs?" His shook his head, turning his face away from her. "I thought you knew me better than that.." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you mean? Aren't the bedrooms upstairs in that house?" Now she was confused, and what did he mean? She was supposed to know him better than that? What did that even mean?

"In anyone else's home, yes." He said, tugging her through the archway on the side of the stairs opposite the kitchen. "I didn't want to have to worry about jumping off the roof as an escape route, though."

They had entered the living room now, and Skye wasn't sure how she felt about how homey it felt. She'd expected the walls to be bare, and the furniture to be very plain, but instead it was quite the opposite. He had throw pillows that matched on the two different couches, as well as a stack of magazines on the coffee table, and a book on the side table with a reading lamp. The walls were far from plain, holding paintings of landscapes she'd only seen in movies, and she couldn't help but think he'd done all this to avoid standing out in the neighborhood.

"Yeah, because jumping off the roof is the worst... Let's not forget you jumped out of a plane without a parachute on." She bit her bottom lip, attempting to hide her smirk, but she was pretty sure she failed.

"I had it in my hand," He argued, guiding her around the furniture. "Besides there was an ocean of water to break my fall."

There was a hallway leading off from the living room, and she realized it lead back toward the dining room and kitchen. She was about to ask why they hadn't just gone through the dining room, since it seemed shorter, but noticed all the other doors in the hallway, he must be taking her this way to give her a general feel for the layout.

"But back to my point," Grant said, lead her to the second door on the left, letting her go in first. "I turned the den into the master bedroom. Then I only have to worry about climbing out of windows for an escape route."

Skye snickered at the grin he sent her, placing her bag down on the edge of his bed. Compared to the rest of his house, the room was quite plain, just how she would have expected. He didn't have to keep up any special appearances, in here he could be himself without having to worry about someone seeing it.

"This is nice.." She left his embrace, sitting down. She saw him smile when she bounced a little, and couldn't help but grin herself. "I'm really glad I didn't chicken out at the last moment.."

"Me to."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So, number one, I apologize ever so much for the wait, this was supposed to be posted by Christmas, but here we are a whole month late and I really have no excuse.**

 **Two, I clearly do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Three, I finally got around to watching season four, at least the first nine or so episodes. Anyone know what happened to Joey? Cause really he kinda just disappeared and I really want to know why.**

 **All that aside, I hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and/or review! Let me know what you think.**

 **I will hopefully be back to this one sooner than I was last time, I don't know might do another chapter for BT first.**

 **Till then,**

 **Tootles!**


	13. Chapter 13

Skye would like to say she woke up from her jet-lag induced nap in Grant's arms, like she had fallen asleep, in Grant's arms. This, however, was not the case. She woke up to an empty bed, the spot the ex-hydra man had been in long cold, leaving her snuggled under the blankets all by herself.

Where could he be? Did he miss the part about her wanting to stay in his arms as long as humanly possible? Or in her case inhumanly possible? That included while she was fast asleep! She listened for the shower, or even just the sink running but heard nothing. He wasn't even in the bathroom.

Skye flipped back over, looking in the direction of the door, it didn't sound like he was in the kitchen either, at least not that she could hear anyway. Her gaze flickered to the clock on his nightstand. She'd slept most the day. It wasn't quite nighttime, but it was definitely past supper time.

She groaned softly, forcing herself to roll onto her feet. Damn husband making his pregnant wife come find him. She stood, immediately deciding two things. Bathroom first, shower second, then she would hunt down the ex-spy.

She nodded at her plan, going to scratch the first two off the list. She really couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over. She wanted her body back, and her caffeine. Damn Dr. Simmons and her healthy pregnancy guidebook.

With her hair now damp from her shower, Skye left the master bedroom, intent on discovering where the father of her child had gotten off to. He shouldn't have needed to go to the store, she remembered seeing the fridge close to bursting that morning, so he should still be around somewhere. And she was sure he would have left her a note if he was going to go out.

She checked the fridge door, just in case he may have left the note there instead, unfortunately, no such luck. The frown that she had had on her face since awakening seemed to deepen as she went toward the front door and where the security system read armed. That must mean he was still inside the house, right?

If she wasn't annoyed at being left alone without some sign of where her husband was before, she certainly was now. Especially since there were only two parts of the house she had yet to check; the living room and the second level.

"I swear to God, Grant. If I have to climb those stairs..." She grumbled, moving past them. "I don't care how lonely the bed will be, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the remainder of my visit!" She said the last part a little louder as she came to the living room, hoping he would hear and come down before she made her way back toward the monstrous staircase.

Of course, it would be just her luck, that as soon as the last word left her lips she would spot the human male lounging on the sofa. His eyes were peeking over the top of what looked like her What-to-Expect-When-You're-Expecting book, eyebrows arched in silent question, though the amusement was clear on his face.

"You." She pointed a finger at him, forcing her embarrassment away and replacing it with frustration. "What are you doing?"

He lowered her book now, a partially confused yet curious smile tugging at his lips. "Reading?" He offered, angling the book up almost comically. From the amount of book in each hand, it looked like he was fastly approaching the chapter she was on.

"No. What are you doing there?" She demanded, pointing more forcefully at him as she drew closer.

Now he really was confused if the furrow in his brow was anything to go by. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Yes." She said, just as she reached him, her hand wrapping around his wrist in a vice-like grip. "I did not come seventy-five hundred miles just to wake up in bed all alone." Then she tugged, a little surprised when he lurched forward on her first try.

He just managed not to drop her book as she continued to pull, his uncertainty completely replaced by a big dopey smile, as he allowed her to lead him back across the room and to the hall that leads to the master bedroom. If anything he aided in her mission to get him back into bed with her.

Ward closed the door behind them as the quake inhuman continued to tug and pull. The only reason they didn't end up on top of the covers was because Skye had left a trail of them toward the bathroom.

"I came seventy-five hundred miles so I could wake up snuggled up with my husband." She grumbled when he finally came to rest where he had earlier that morning, on his side with her in his arms.

If his smile was a little goofy after hearing that, she wouldn't know. She was more concerned with burying herself in his chest. Grant chuckled a little, just able to reach the sheet she'd tried to take with her when she got up in the morning, and cast it over them.

"My apologies, I was trying to play catch up, and I thought the light would bother you." His tone was more teasing, though there was a hint of sincerity, as he tucked a lock of hair back away from her face.

"The only thing.. that bothers me.. is waking up.. to an empty bed.." Her voice was partly muffled by his shirt, and quite possibly the fact that she was fast on her way to falling back to sleep.

"I'll try to remember that for next time." He whispered, not minding even the slightest that there was no way he could continue reading in this position. Not to mention neither one had managed to turn on a light on their way in.

He glanced over her head, to where the clock was stationed on the night stand. It was a little after seven, so she'd slept a good long while, definitely wasn't going to adjust to Australian time today. His mind flicked to the leftovers he had sitting in the convection oven. He'd been expecting her to be very hungry when she woke up and had planned accordingly, trying to make something she would like but also shouldn't have any negative effects on their unborn child.

As though summoned by his thoughts, Skye's, definitely not large, you never call a woman's belly large, growled rather loudly if he did say so himself. He tried not to laugh as he could almost see the glare she was sending her stomach in the dark.

"How about we get a snack, then come back to cuddle in bed?" He suggested, sitting up as much as he could with her still in his arms. There were grumbles into his shirt about timing and sea monkeys that made him crack. "Really, that's what you've been calling our child?"

"It's better than all the nicknames Jemma was coming up with." She argued, adjusting her position to his new one. "Seriously! Some of the things scientist call babies."

Grant only grunted in response, pretty sure he didn't want to get into the different names for an unborn infant. He made a silent vow to never use anything other than baby or child when referring to their child because a hormonal inhuman was not something he could see himself surviving if he did slip up.

"Come on." He said, switching the subject back. "Let's just get something to eat, I put some leftovers aside for you. We just have to heat it up."

He stood, pulling her up with him. He felt like he might have to half carry her all the way to the kitchen. Not that he would really mind, he liked having her close. If he kept her close enough, maybe she wouldn't want to leave when the end of the two weeks came around. Not that he expected to change her mind very easily, but he could dream, couldn't he?

He was sure he had a stupid look on his face, but how could he resist the smile that appeared on her lips when his arm settled around her waist. Yes, this was going to be a great couple weeks.

"So, super spy, what did you make?" The look on his face probably escalated to a new level of stupid, hearing the old nickname, but he couldn't find a reason to care. She was here, with him, and she wasn't mad at him. Not even for putting her in this situation.

"Tacos, it's something you like, but it doesn't seem like it would have anything too bad for the baby."

Skye hid her face in his shirt again, a groan leaving her lips. "Dammit, I just escaped Jemma's healthy meal plan... Couldn't you let me gorge myself for two weeks before she starts forcing all that down my throat? She's already got me on a bunch of pregnancy vitamins and god knows what else she'll have for me when I get back.."

He couldn't resist laughing, but he could see her point. "How about instead of gorging yourself on junk food, I make meals that may not be up to Simmons' level of healthy, but still not so unhealthy that they will have negative effects on the baby?" He asked, flicking on the light in the hall, that he had previously left off in the chance it would bother Skye from under the door while she slept.

She pouted her lips for a long moment, which really wasn't playing fair, surely she knew how much that made him want to kiss her, but in the end she let out a sigh, looping her arms around his shoulders. "Deal, but I refuse to give up coffee until I'm six months."

"Fine, but no more than two a day."

Her brow furrowed and she raised her eyes to fix him with a look of disgust. "You better mean pots?"

It was his turn to fix her with a look of distaste. "Skye, too much caffeine is not good for the baby, you could go into labor prematurely and lose the baby. I don't think either of us wants that."

The inhuman once again buried her face in his shirt to groan. "That's not fair... Why do I have to make all these sacrifices, it's your kid too.."

He couldn't resist kissing her hair as she continued to rub her face on his chest. "How about this, starting tomorrow we are both changing our diet. I won't have anything you can't have, and you won't have anything bad for the baby, alright?" She made a small noise, still not removing her face from his shirt. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you like that."

Her body moved as she sighed, before pulling back enough to look up at him. "Okay, but this doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Deal." She smiled, as he leaned down the last bit of space to capture her lips.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Sooooo very very very sorry! So sorry for the wait. I'm sorry.**

 **I literally just sat down and wrote all of this today, so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes in the storyline. I reread bits and pieces of the earlier chapter last week, but couldn't seem to sit down till today. Again so so so so so sorry!**

 **I know there's no way this could make up for the long wait, but I'm trying. I even have half the next chapter for Back Together(also written today), and even part of a chapter for my star wars fic, so maybe I'm getting back into my groove?**

 **I dunno, but I just want to thank everyone who is still with me, I'm so sorry for making you wait this long. I'm gonna try and write some of the next chapter if not all of it before I go back to Back Together. I dunno, this one seems to be more popular with you readers. Either way, I'm going to try and be back much sooner than I was this round(so sorry!)**

 **Please favorite, follow, and/or review! Let me know what you thought.**

 **Till next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	14. Chapter 14

He had read it was normal for pregnant women to tire more easily, and he knew she was still adjusting to the new time zone, but really this much sleep didn't seem normal for anyone. Luckily he didn't have to worry about her getting pissed off at him for leaving her to sleep alone. They had been curled up on the sectional when Skye decided to take an unscheduled nap, with a movie playing in the background while he read more of one of the pregnancy books she'd brought.

Somewhere, he wasn't exactly sure, perhaps while he was reading about week twenty-five, or when Hermione punched Draco(he hadn't heard her laugh like she usually did with such scenes), Skye had dozed off once again pressed tight to his side. If he didn't know any better he would think she was trying to fuse them together. Even now, in her sleep, she somehow found room to snuggled closer.

Grant sighed placing the book on the side table, it's not like he could turn the pages with only one hand free. With every move she made she seemed to be moving further and further onto his chest, effectively pinning him in place.

He looked over her shoulder at where the blanket, he kept on the couch, had been pushed down by their feet. Despite him warning her that it would be chilly, Skye had still mostly packed clothes more fit for summer. Even now she was in shorts and an oversized T-shirt, though he was nearly one hundred percent positive that it was his shirt she was wearing. Which did give him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Now if only he could get the blanket without waking her. Not that he didn't have any doubt that she would sleep right through it if he got up completely, but he quite honestly didn't want to move from the position she had moved them into. He'd just have to use his one free leg.

Damn, why did he have to put it all the way on the other side of the couch? If he could just get his foot on it. Why did he have to choose such a large sectional when he was furnishing the house?

Grant stretched his toes, trying to grab the blanket. Why hadn't he just thrown it over the back like he usually did? Then all he would have had to do was pull it back over and cover Skye.

In the background, he could hear the golden trio, as Skye referred to them, talking about Mad-Eye Moody's teaching. Skye would be upset that she missed the introduction of Cedric Diggory. He remembered how she liked to point out this or that about the actor, and how Twilight totally stole the scene of him dropping out of the tree. He'd be lucky if she didn't make him watch it all over again just so she could.

He shook his head, focusing back on trying to get the blanket with his toes and not wake Skye at the same time. Despite thinking it was impossible for her to press any closer, his wife did just that. Her new position made him want to thump his head against the armrest behind him, but on fear of waking her, he only laid back against it. Her legs had entwined with his, destroying his chances of reaching the blanket or bringing it to cover her.

The most annoying part was that she was probably only trying to cuddle closer because she was cold. He was about ready to throw in the towel when she shuddered, proving his point. Grant glared at the pile of fleece for the umpteenth time that day. Damn him. Why did he have to kick it down there?

"You know, whatever the blanket did to deserve that look, I'm sure it had a very good reason."

If she wasn't weighing him down, he was nearly positive his body would have jumped at the sound of her voice. She was supposed to be sleeping. He looked down to find her dark eyes dancing with amusement. When their gazes met her restraint broke and she couldn't keep herself from laughing into his shirt.

He sighed, no longer having to worry about waking her, he sat up. Reaching over her to grab the cover, he completely ignored the small huff she made as she readjusted herself in his lap.

"If you must know, it refused to let me pull it over us without waking you." He said, drawing the blanket up around her shoulders.

She opened her mouth, looking ready to unleash another teasing remark when one of their phones began to vibrate. This was quickly followed by "IT'S ELECTRIC!" Blaring at full volume Grant didn't even have a chance to pick up what was obviously Skye's cell and hand it to her. She was out of his lap as fast as her body could move and sliding the green phone icon to answer the call before any more of The Electric Slide could play off the speakers.

"Where have you been?!" She didn't even bother to greet the person properly, quickly launching into an interrogation instead. He frowned as she turned away from him, even taking a few steps away to give the illusion of a private phone call.

Grant paused the movie, ignoring the weird faces he'd captured on the TV. Who was it? As far as he knew she had forbidden anyone from calling her while she was on her 'vacation.' Why was this person calling? He could hear a low murmur on the other end, not loud enough to understand what they were saying, but enough for him to know the caller was a man.

Was their an emergency? He quickly pulled up the news on his phone, nope, no alien invasions or robot attacks of any kinds. Coulson better not be calling her back in for some mission. Granted she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy, but he was almost positive Coulson was just as keen on keeping her out of harm's way as he was.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I was about ready to fill out a missing person's report."

Not Coulson then, not anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D from the sound of it. Someone she'd been trying to get a hold of but hadn't been able to reach? Who was this guy?

"I don't think they put missing people on the back of milk cartons anymore." She laughed, moving closer to the front door. Putting, even more, space between them.

If it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D, why did it matter how far away from him she was? It's not like they had to worry about the other person hearing him.

Grant got up, when she glanced his way, mouthing 'who is it?' She waved him off, turning her back to him again. If anything his frown deepened. He just wanted to know why a man outside of S.H.I.E.L.D was calling her at what would have been two am in Los Angeles. He felt a twist in his stomach as he watched her smile at something else the man said.

"You didn't wake me up. I was in the middle of a Harry Potter Marathon." That she had fallen asleep during, Grant wanted to call out, let the man on the other end of the phone know she also wasn't alone. Her husband was less than ten feet away watching everything she was doing. "What are you doing up so late?"

The stranger must have clued her into what time it was in the USA as she alternated which foot she put most of her weight on. She'd regret just standing there later. Though he'd happily make her feel better with a foot massage while they finished their movies. If she would only get off the phone and tell him who it was.

"I'm actually not there right now." She said and it almost sounded like she felt guilty about it. "I'm using up some of my vacation days."

She rolled her eyes at whatever he said, her free hand playing with a loose thread at the hem of her(his) shirt. "Well if you had answered my calls you would have known I was going to be gone for two weeks."

Grant wanted to take the phone away from her and tell the other guy he could call back at the end of the two weeks, this was his time with Skye. He shouldn't have to give it up to someone else. Of course, he knew that would upset his wife, who had clearly been waiting to get a call from this person for some time, so he didn't.

"Seriously though, how have you been? You promised to call once a week and then I don't hear from you for over three months." She frowned a little at whatever he said in response, looking towards the kitchen. "Are you going to call me in a week? Or am I going to have to wait another three months before we get to talk?"

That caught his attention, was he going to have to give up more of their precious time together next week as well? The other man's response was quick and Skye's frown deepened as she took the phone away from her ear and he heard the beep that disconnected the call.

He was by her side in a moment, a hand going to rest supportively at the small of her back. "Who was that?" He tried to keep his voice neutral but wasn't quite sure he had been able to pull it off.

"Just a friend."

He frowned, scanning her face, unfortunately, she'd gotten better at hiding her emotions, even if she still tended to wear her heart on her sleeves most the time. "If you were still in California, he just called you in the middle of the night. Why would this friend be calling you in the middle of the night?"

She smiled a little, going on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Your jealousy is adorable but unneeded. I told you, I'm all yours."

His frown turned into a full scowl despite the small glimpse of glee at her words. "I'm not jealous."

"And I'm not pregnant." She retorted, glancing down at her stomach before meeting his gaze with one eyebrow arched in challenge.

He sighed, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder for a moment. "He's not really going to call again while you're here, is he?"

"I don't know. He doesn't exactly stick to a schedule when it comes to these things." She said, a small laugh leaving her lips when he grumbled into her neck.

"Still don't want some man calling my wife at odd hours."

"It's not even nine o'clock."

He raised his head to fix her with a stern look he hadn't used on her since he'd been teaching her how to be a field agent. "It's after two in Los Angeles."

She sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy, Jealous, Possessive, Super Spy. I will text him and ask him to call no later than eight." He could almost feel her roll her eyes before she raised her gaze back up to meet his. "Will that make you happy?"

He thought a moment, subconsciously pulling her a little closer. "Does he know you're married? And pregnant?"

She let him see her eye roll this time, shaking her head at his words. "That's not something you tell someone over the phone, and the last time I talked to him was before Las Vegas. Plus not even the team knows I'm married."

His brow furrowed again, putting together some response in his head, Skye didn't let him get it out though. Apparently, Jealous Grant Ward was cute, Possessive Grant Ward not so much. She went up on her tiptoes covering his lips with her own, effectively shutting him up.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I'm so sorry...**


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln placed his cell down on the table, looking over at the group of people standing near the monitors on the wall. "Satisfied?" He still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, he didn't even know how they had found him. He and Skye had covered his tracks so well, or at least that's what they had thought.

Coulson turned to meet his gaze, not looking the slightest guilty about using him to betray the quake inhuman's trust. "Thank you."

"Just tell me you're not going to hurt her."

The director frowned. "Of course not. I just want to make sure she's safe. We wouldn't have had to bring you in if she had just told us where she was going."

It was the static inhuman's turn to frown as he looked at the map that had centered in on Skye's location, a red dot blinking in the housing development. "Yeah, because I'm sure she didn't have a good reason for leaving you in the dark?" He grumbled, flicking his gaze to the smiling face on the contact still pulled up on his phone.

"Regardless of her reasoning, she should have told at least one of us where she'd be staying." Bobbi pointed out, Lincoln wondered if he was the only one that noticed the suddenly guilty look that crossed Simmons' face. "She may think everything is fine since the boat, but Hydra is still out there and she's inhuman. That puts her in enough danger without her being pregnant."

And that's the deal breaker, or at least the one they were willing to voice. If she wasn't in her current condition he was sure they wouldn't be nearly as determined as they were to uncover her location. Though Coulson probably would be because everyone knew that, despite finding her real dad, Skye and Coulson were the daughter and father the other had never had but always wanted.

"Still can't believe she's pregnant." He whispered under his breath, but apparently, it was loud enough for the room's other occupants to hear, even with the noises coming off the machines and the chatter carrying on between Fitz-Simmons.

"Seriously?" Mack asked looking at the inhuman almost accusingly. "Cause honestly I figured the baby daddy was you."

"Me?" If he hadn't been sitting down like he was, he surely would have fallen out of his chair. "That's impossible!" Sure they flirted a little, and there had been a moment where he thought of making them into something more, but they had never even kissed, let alone gone that far. "We never... There's no way it could be me, did she tell you it was me?"

All the agents in the room seemed to deflate a little at his words, as though he'd just dashed whatever theory they had all shared.

"No. That's the problem!" Hunter complained, after having been sitting quietly off to the side for some time. "All we got out of her was that it was a one night stand in Las Vegas."

"Except now she's suddenly taken time off without telling anyone exactly where she's going" Bobbi commented. "Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?"

He wanted to tell them that he found their whole organization suspicious and that Skye's actions were hardly suspicious in comparison. "It sounds like you're going to have a very upset Skye on your hands."

Coulson shook his head. "That's not going to happen, she won't even know we know."

"Unless something happens. Then you're screwed." The director sent him an exasperated look.

"Don't jinx it."

-0-0-0-

"You know I was well on my way to having a six-pack. Fitz-Simmons and Bobbi were making me this badass uniform to help with my powers," she mumbled, driving the little race car, Mack had built for her with Fitz, over her baby bump. "It was gonna be awesome. I was gonna be like a superhero, like a real superhero. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Taking out bad guys.."

She paused the car over her belly button. "Now look at you, I'll be lucky if I can get rid of the stretch marks you're going to give me. You proud of yourself?" She received no response, not that she expected one, it would still be a few weeks before they were able to kick.

With only silence to answer her, she started making car noises as she guided it around the curve of her stomach, following the wicked looking blood veins as though they were roads. "And you know, since I'm giving up the chance to have a six pack and play superhero, do you think maybe you could take it easy on my bladder? Cause mama can only pause a movie so many times before it becomes too much. Also, I read there are a bunch of other shitty pregnancy symptoms coming up, could you maybe keep those down too? If you do, I promise I'll talk daddy into buying you a pony when you're five."

"Are you trying to bribe our unborn child?"

Skye's hand froze, with the car halfway across her stomach. She glanced over her shoulder at the man who had chosen to leave her alone for over three hours, while he did secret errands that he couldn't tell her because they were apparently nothing(read secretly important).

"You have no proof!" She declared, letting her race car continue over her bump once more, not breaking eye contact with the father of her unborn child. He raised an eyebrow at her, placing down the bag he must have picked up while he was out because she knew he didn't have it when he left.

He shook his head when she offered no further explanation, coming to sit by her feet, letting her put them on his lap when he'd settled. "Well, I'm glad you didn't die of boredom while I was gone." He chuckled, taking her feet into his hands. Reminding her, that she had made such a statement before he'd headed out that morning after he'd made it clear she wasn't allowed to come with. His excuse being the number of nosy housewives that would appear, once they'd returned, showing up on his doorstep wanting to know who the mystery girl was being enough to convince her staying home was far better. They had been lucky no one had noticed her arrival in the neighborhood, thanks to the hour having been when most were off to work or taking their children to school.

"Speaking of which.." She sat up a little straighter, trying not to groan too loudly as he rubbed circles into the arch of her foot. It felt amazing, but she really really wanted to focus right now. "What's in the bag? Something from your super secret not-a-secret secret mission?"

Grant sighed, not looking up from rubbing her feet, even putting a little more pressure behind his fingers. Bastard, even if he was an angel for this, she wasn't going to let him distract her. Like it or not, she was going to find out what was inside that damn bag.

She regretfully pulled one foot away so she could prod him in the side with her toes. "What's in the bag?" She had to poke him a few more times before he stopped trying to massage her other foot.

"It's nothing important, just something for later." He answered. She didn't believe him for a second.

"Sure... That's why you didn't tell me where you were going or how long you would be gone, and also why you're not just pulling out what you've got in that sack." She pointed out, attempting to poke him a few more times before he took hold of her feet. Stopping her attack on his ribs. "What's in the bag?"

"Skye, it's really nothing." He continued to brush it off.

She looked at his hands on her feet, then the bag, it was on the floor by his leg, farthest from her. Probably placed there specifically so if she tried to go for it he could easily block her. To say her curiosity was peaked would be a grand understatement.

She could possibly make it though, she still had one ace up her sleeves, that he seemed to have forgotten. Though Jemma had been very adamant about her not using her powers until after, she couldn't see the harm in using them just this once. It wasn't like she was going to use her full strength. Just a small bit, enough to push the bag away from him where she might have a chance of reaching it.

Just as she was raising her hand to hit the bag and she felt her powers begin to stir, she was swallowed by a wave of nausea, more intense than any of the previous bouts she'd encountered through the pregnancy. The reaction was immediate as she doubled over, her hand clamped over her mouth. There was no way she was going to barf in front of or on Grant. She'd made it over a week, she wasn't about to give up her when she only had a few days left.

"Skye!"

Shit, why did she do that?! She'd been doing so well! She held up her spare hand to prevent the man from moving closer because she was sure if he did then she really would end up puking all over his lap and that was not something she could live with.

He didn't listen to her silent gesture, though really you would think she would be used to that by now. Damn him, if she threw up on his pants it was his own fault now. It wasn't until he brushed her hair away from her face that she opened her eyes to see the wastebasket from by the corner table. She hadn't even noticed him get up, damn super spy.

"I'm fine..." It was muffled, with her hand still partially over her mouth just in case. She was taking no chances. "I think I'm fine." The absolute need to hurl seemed to have left her, though her head still felt a little dizzy.

"You sure?" He was rubbing circles on her back now like he still expected her to get sick. Not that she could blame him, a second ago she was right there with him fully expecting it.

"Yeah.." She took her hand away, leaning into the shoulder he supplied her.

"What happened?" He tucked her bangs behind her ear again and felt her forehead like he expected to find her down with fever.

"Just discovered, baby and superpowers don't play well together." She grinned a little as she saw his lips twitch up.

"You were going to use your powers, just so you could see what was in my bag?"

"Sounded like a good idea at the time. Didn't know the sea monkey wasn't going to like it."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Soooo... I honestly don't know what to say, I probably read this fanfiction about ten times in the last week just to try and make sure I didn't mess anything up, and for all I know, I did anyway. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm also sorry about saying I would post a few days after Back Together and then not doing it. My brain just seems to have slowed down when it comes to writing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and/or review!**

 **And just a side question for those still watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., is Season 5 even worth watching?**

 **I finally got around to watching the end of season 4, will not hide it, the Framework episodes just felt like Marvel was trying to kick us SkyeWard fans while we are down. I'm also disappointed they didn't have a clip of Ward as the Framework was collapsing.**

 **So, not going to make any promises about when the next update will be, but hopefully soon?**

 **Until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So nothing important, huh?" Skye frowned up at her husband, the contents of his bag sprawled out across her lap. She had been wondering what had happened to the items but hadn't expected them to be with him. Then again it made sense that he would have taken them, the man wouldn't let her leave anything lying on the floor when he was her S.O. Must have thrown them in his bag out of habit when he was leaving the hotel.

The quake inhuman pushed the clothes she'd forgotten in Vegas to the side, shifting her gaze to the more important items from the bag. Like their wedding certificate and her ring, and was that a picture from the ceremony? Where had he gotten that? Did Vegas weddings offer souvenir photos? She couldn't remember that from her previous times attending such events.

Grant looked away from her, and if she wasn't mistaken that was red showing up on his ears. If it wasn't for the fact that she was sitting on the floor, and him standing awkwardly a few feet away, she would have reached out to see if Super Spy was still ticklish. She made a mental note to find out later when his ears would be within reach and him unsuspecting.

"I just meant it was nothing that couldn't wait till later." He grumbled. "I thought it would be something to bring out after dinner.."

She snicked, picking the ring from the pile. She fiddled with it for only a moment before looking back up at him. "You going to come put it on or do I have to do it myself?"

His mood instantly brightened as he turned around to face her. "I can do that." And he did, going down on one knee.

He took the ring from her with one hand and held her left with the other. It fit as perfectly as it had the last time she wore it, not that she had expected any different. She was pretty sure pregnancy didn't make her fingers bigger, just her feet, and other places, but those went without saying.

Grant kissed her knuckles along with the ring, his touch lingering as he tilted her hand to kiss the palm of it. "I don't suppose you'll be able to keep it this time?" He didn't raise his gaze, didn't want to see what she was thinking.

Skye wanted to tell him she would, oh how she wanted to tell him she could, but it was too risky. It was far too likely that someone would find it, in her bunk or hidden on her person. She'd have to leave it with him, along with anything else that could be linked back to the Ex-Hydra Spy. Like the t-shirt she was currently wearing, damn, that was his too.

She smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "It's safer with you."

"So are you." He immediately argued, finally meeting her gaze. "You both are."

"Grant..." The bastard. She should have just kept her mouth shut. They had been doing so well, they hadn't brought up anything having to do with the end of the two weeks or what was to follow.

"You know I'm right." They bumped foreheads and she silently groaned at the look in his eyes. Were they really going to have this argument now? Couldn't they pretend to be a normal happily married couple, expecting their first child, a little bit longer? "Skye... S.H.I.E.L.D. is no place to have and raise a baby. You know the dangers that would put her in. She deserves to have a solid home and upbringing."

"She?" Damn him, damn him to hell. They hadn't even touched the subject of gender and already he was imagining a girl, just like she had been for the last few weeks. Curse him for sharing this information at such a time. "You? You want a girl?"

He smiled cupping the back of her head. "Yeah, and I hope she's every bit as brave and strong as her mother." She couldn't resist leaning in to capture his lips with her own. It was far too sweet.

She would have like to hold onto him a little bit longer too, but it appeared the man had different plans than her.

"But that's not we're talking about." His face turned serious as he held her away from him. The smile dropped from her face and she really wanted to smack him for turning the conversation back to its previous subject. In fact, she would have hit him had he not already been holding both her arms down.

"Why...?" She moaned dropping her head to hit his chest. "Can't I just have this time with you and not worry about what's going to happen in a week."

"No, we need to talk about this. We can't just pretend nothing is wrong when you're still planning on going back."

"What do you want me to say, Grant?" Her eyes narrowed and she moved to look up at him, sarcasm dripping from her words. "That I'm going to stay? Who cares about S.H.I.E.L.D, I'll just drop off the face of the earth? Being hunted by a shadow organization for the rest of our lives, that's a great world to bring up a child, Grant."

His frown matched her own. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, that's what it sounds like you want me to do." She growled, pulling her arms free. "You think I can just call Coulson and tell him 'Hey so I decided I don't want to come back. I'll send in my badge, have a nice life'?"

"Skye."

"No really, you think that's gonna fly? You're asking me to stay and forget about a group of people who have become the closest thing I have to family."

Grant looped his arms around her before she could get up, stopping her from escaping. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just can't stand the idea that I won't be able to stand with you every step of the way, and I don't want our daughter to grow up in S.H.I.E.L.D, god only knows what kind of things Fitz-Simmons will give her or what the rest of the team will think appropriate for a toddler to play with."

She laughed at that. She had considered the same thing more than once. Especially with Fitz-Simmons, who would probably be her babysitters when she returned to missions. She wasn't sure how she would feel leaving a baby in their hands when Fitz was often messing with weapons and Jemma all kinds of acids and alien goo.

"I don't want you to have to choose between me and the team, but at the same time I can't bear the idea of not having you both with me."

Skye slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She understood the feeling perfectly. Though when she really thought about it she already had decided. She'd decided the moment she sent that text when she chose not to delete his number. She'd just been telling herself she could have both. That she didn't have to choose. When in reality she already had.

"I love you." It was quiet, not even a whisper, against the collar of his jacket. His body tensed under her, and she held him a little bit tighter because of it. She'd never said it out loud, never used the word. That wasn't her style. She took things slow, and then they never really amounted to this level of affection, or commitment. "And that has nothing to do with the baby hormones."

That had him chuckling, even if he tried to hold it in, she could feel his body trying to remain still. "I love you too."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **So sorry for the wait. I've literally been curled up in front of my computer for the last week or two trying to write in all my stories, and every time I got a Fanfiction notification on my email, either for a story follow or a review asking when I would update, I would be like "I'm writing! I swear I'm writing!" and then hunch back down.**

 **I'm very much still writing. Swear I'm not abandoning any of my fanfics on here. I constantly think about them and take little notes where ever I am, just ask my friends, they've seen the marker on my arm and hand.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, now I'm going to write a little bit of the next chapter then go work on Back Together unless I get stuck there, then I'll probably come back. I dunno.**

 **What one do you readers want to be updated?**

 **Another thought, do you just want me to continue writing this one till it's finished, then go back to BT?**

 **Let me know, and I'll try to see what I can do about uploading sooner.**

 **So until next time?**

 **Tootles!**


End file.
